Kitty and Draco
by SnowyAutumn FKA Kitty Felton
Summary: A new girl enters the scene of Hogwarts. Will she fit in? Will she have trouble? Will sparks fly between her and Draco? Read on to find out! *Chapter 12, up!*
1. Kitty

Authors Note: I own only a few characters. Harry Potter and Co. are absolutely not mine! I own the plot!

_Summary: Will Kitty ever fit in this new school??? And will she find the love of her life?_    

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

         She wasn't sure what to do. She was scared. She was nervous. She was afraid.

_        "I know where to go, the headmaster, Dumbledore, told me! I am just so nervous! Do I go into the classroom, or should I just wait until the end of class? There must be so many kids I don't know and all my friends back at Terra Witch and Wizardry! Okay, here goes everything!"_ she thought as she stepped into the dungeon.

         She noticed almost immediately a cute boy with sleek blonde hair.

         She thought, _"Oh, I wonder who that cutie blonde is! There is no way I'll ever have a chance with him!"_

         She walked up to the teacher and handed him a note. He looked strange and scary. He informed her of his name and stuff. His name was Professor Snape.

           She couldn't believe she was going to be here for a whole year! With no friends, no nothing! She wasn't really paying attention to Snape, who was talking to her.

           What she really was doing was staring at that blonde in front! Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him staring back, so she stopped.

_           "Oh, no! Did he really see me? Was I staring that hard? Maybe he likes me! Nah, I don't think that'll ever happen! He's too cute for me! Probably has a girlfriend already!"_ She went really red as she blushed. _"I can't believe he saw me! I am so stupid!"_

  Suddenly, a voice interrupts her scolding herself. A cold, harsh, voice that sorta gave her the chills. She realized that it was Snape's.

            "Miss Salem, would you please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy? Draco, raise your hand please," said Snape.

            Just then, the blonde, Draco, raised his hand in the air. Kitty realized this, and gave a small gasp in her head.

           _"Oh, no! Next to him! My face is probably red as a tomato right now! Just great! This day is getting better by the moment!" _ Kitty thought. She slowly walked up, and took a seat next to Draco.

            _"He looks so good with his hair put all the way back like that!" she secretly thought._

            "Draco, would you mind showing Kitty around? Hogwarts is very confusing. Although…………" he paused. "She is in Gryffyndor. That might be tough. Are you up to the challenge?" said Snape in an eerie tone.

            "Sure I am! I'd be glad to show…" he stopped. He didn't know the new girl's name. So, he paused.

            Kitty realized that he had not been informed of her name. She then said, " My name is Kitty."  

            "Thank you. As I was saying, I'd be happy to show Kitty around the Hogwarts Castle." finished Draco.

            _"Can this day get any worse? I'll probably, REALLY, embarrass in front of him, while he's showing me around! This is just fantastic!" _she nervously thought._ "He is so gorgeous! Oh, yeah! I'm supposed to be catching up with the class! Ooops!"_

"May I borrow your book? Prof. Snape said mine wouldn't come in for the next two classes! And some paper, too?" questioned Kitty.

            "Oh, sure! Of course! We are potions partners right? I really don't mind. Here you go!" replied Draco, a little too happily if you ask me, while handing her his book and some note paper.

            "Thanks a lot," replied Kitty in a sweet voice.

            _"That's right! He's my potions partner! Yes! I truly adore him! Maybe we will hook up! I hope!" _she thought to herself, and slowly wandered into her daydreams……………………………………………

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: This is my first FanFic! Please, I do not appreciate bad reviews, but will accept suggestions for improvements! I am only 13, so give me a break! Please review! So I may get out the next chapter!


	2. Draco's thoughts...

A/N:  I do not own the setting and most of the characters. These are all J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers'.

Before you read………This part of the story will be in Dracos thoughts.  It'll be like what he is thinking while all of this is happening. Just so you know! Oh, and plus, the apostrophe and quotation  marks are missing because of some reason so do not say I have bad spelling or grammar!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

                                                          Meanwhile……

            It was one in the afternoon. Draco was in Potions. He was so bored! Not bored like, I am sleepy, but bored as in, I am gonna die if nothing interesting happens soon!

            "_How many different potions are there that a guy can learn?" _he thought. He did not dare to say this aloud. He wanted to, but was in fear of detention. After all, he had better ways to spend his time after class!

            Suddenly, there was a knock on Snapes old dungeon door. And the door creaked open. In walked one of the cutest girls Draco had ever seen!

            The Asian girl that had just walked in had black hair. It was just about shoulder length. Her bangs kept on dropping down from behind her ears and, after a while, she decided to keep them there. She was approximately 5 feet tall. She had on jeans, a cute t-shirt, and black robes.

            She walked up to Snape and handed him a slip of paper. Draco could not take his eyes off her! He turned around to make sure nobody saw him staring at her. No one seemed to notice.

            Snape informed the class that her name was Kitty. She was the new transfer student from the states. The Untied States, that is. She would be staying the rest of the year.

            Draco was not really paying attention to what Snape was saying. He was just looking at the new girl. He did not even know her name! Like I said, he wasnt paying attention! 

            _"I wonder what house she is in! I hope it is Slytherin!"_ he thought.

            _'Houses'_ was Hogwarts' way of grouping the students. There were four different houses. One was Slytherin. Another was Gryffyndor. Yet another was Hufflepuff. And the last one was Ravenclaw. Draco was in Slytherin.

            _" Hey what are you staring at?"_ pestered Goyle, interrupting all of Draco's thoughts on the new girl.

            Greggory Goyle was one of Draco's friends. Along with Vincent Crabbe and Blaise! Sometimes Draco liked them, but sometimes, they got on his nerves, always following him around! He never told them that, though. A lot of times he enjoyed their company! 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yea, I know this chapter was really short. I will promise, when I get the chance, that I will have longer chapters! I have written all of this down in a notebook! It is just a process of typing it on Microsoft word, and then putting it on Fanfic! Hoped you like it! Please review. I f you have nothing good to say about my Fanfic, then, I would like it if you would explain what's wrong with it for me to make it better! Remember, I am only 13, and this is my first Fanfic!


	3. Daydreams......

A/N: You won't understand what is taking place until you read EVERYTHING! Please read and review!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_It was practically midnight. The moon was full. Stars filled the moonlit night's sky. A cool breeze blew from time to time._

_            Draco had his arms around Kitty. Kitty was wrapped in the arms of Draco. They were both sitting side-by-side on Draco's flying broomstick. Kitty was enjoying herself._

_            She enjoyed sitting there with Draco, just sitting and staring at the night's sky. It was so beautiful. _

_            The setting was so mystic, so magical. She put her head down on Draco's shoulders. She was a bit tired. Draco graciously put his head atop of her's._

_            Stars twinkeled here and there. Kitty very much enjoyed being with Draco. She loved him, and he, her!_

_            Many shooting stars passed by. Kitty and Draco had not made a wish on any of them. Not a single one._

_            Kitty thought, "Why should I make a wish? I've got everything I ever wanted! I've got Draco!"_

                                                              *****

            Suddenly, Kitty snapped back to reality. She was just day dreaming. Everything faded. The stars, the night, the sky, EVERYTHING.

            She found herself back in the Potions Dungeons again! Back to her "so not like her daydreams" life!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**So! It was all a DAYDREAM! What a bummer! Okay, I realized that in my story, Draco's character is out of place. I will promise to revive his old mean, (but cute) self back again, ASAP! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last, but how many more adjectives could I have put in the daydream?**


	4. Draco's Voice

A/N: For some mysterious reason, my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! Please don't blame me! It's just the flow of my writing! And I know that Draco is totally out of character, I'll change his prospective later on!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

        Draco had the lucky chance to show Kitty around! He was so happy! He wanted her so badly! She was absolutely beautiful! 

        "_Wait, get a hold of yourself, Malfoy! She's a Gryffyndor! You know, one of those goody-goodies! Stop thinking about her! You two were totally not made for each other! Your Draco, the toughest Slytherin in your year! Don't fall for her!" _a voice shouted at Draco, inside his head.

        Kitty, at the moment was staring at something for a long while. Then, it was as if she had come back to life!

        She started to flip through the textbook pages. She looked confused a bit. Actually, she looked a lot confused! 

        Draco was curious, so he asked, "Didn't you have this class back in the states?"

        _"Who cares if she did? You DON'T like her! She's a MUDBLOOD for all you know! Remember who you are!"_ the voice kept shouting at him. He was really trying to fight the voice. But he couldn't because the voice was who he really was. And Kitty's presence was changing him!

        "Oh, yeah! Of course I did! It's just that, well, my old class seems about 2 chapters ahead of your class!" she replied.

        "_This is just perfect!" Draco thought._

"Great! I mean, well, I need a tutor. Don't tell anyone though! Think you could sorta tutor me?"  His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

        _"Wow! Now you're flirting? And, NO, you do not need a tutor! You know you don't! Hello? What happened to be yourself? ''_Kitty happened that's what!**'**_ Oh, so a girl comes by, and you go all out for her? '_As a matter of fact, yes!"

Draco kept arguing with himself. It wasn't like him to fall for a girl like Kitty. But, what could I say? There was just something there!

        Finally, not knowing what else to say, Kitty finally blurted out, "Er, um, sure! Why not?"

        The end-of-class-bell rang. It was 1:30. Time for the afternoon break!

        "Alright, then! I'll see you, er………somewhere! We have to work that out!" Draco quickly said as he left the emptying classroom.

        Truthfully, Draco didn't need a tutor. That's what his REAL self was trying to tell him! In fact, he was the second smartest kid in the 5th year at Hogwarts! Hermione, the Gryffyndor whom Draco had always hated, was the smartest. He just used this as a stupid excuse to spend time with Kitty, although he protested, against his self……  He really wished that they weren't in different houses! That way, he wouldn't be making an idiot of himself, liking a Gryffyndor and all! 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yay!! I finished this chapter! And plus, I added a mad Draco, who has that one voice in his head that represents who he really is! I hope your happy! He's finally 1/3 of his old self again! Is I made him fully his old self again, my story would have been messed up!

Thanx a lot to: MoniLuv

                        Gargoyle Girl  } My first 3 reviewers!

                        Emaeleigha


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Can you believe that someone had the NERVE to say my story and I quote "was really BAD"? I am fully shocked! Hello! Remember my A/Ns? I am ONLY 13! It's people like them to give headaches like mine, to me! Okay, well, I know my chapters have been really really short. What can I say? I like stalling……… Just like I'm doing RIGHT NOW! LOLz! Onward with the story!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

        Hermione stared intently at the new girl. She seemed sort of nice. "_It must be strange to be here out of her country with no friends…." _She thought.

        Kitty was packing her book bag. Very quickly, in fact! She didn't want to stick around after class with Snape, there! He was so scary! Then, suddenly, Kitty realized something! Where was she going to go? _"Damn! Draco forgot about me! Great!"_

Hermione walked up to Kitty. "Hi! My name's Hermione. And you're Kitty, right?"

        Kitty turned around to find a girl, just about her height. She had thick, brown hair. It was about 5 inches longer than shoulder length. She had light hazel eyes. She also had a handful of books and a large, packed to burst book bag.

        "Oh, hello. Uh, you're in my house, right? Because, well, I need someone to, like, tell me where I'm supposed to be heading off to and stuff," replied Kitty.

        Suddenly from behind them, came a cold as steel voice, "Ladies, are you planning to leave anytime, soon? Or are you going to occupy my classroom until the end of life?" came Snape's voice.

        "We'll be off, now, Professor!" said Hermione. She quickly took Kitty by the wrist and pulled her out of the classroom. Kitty reluctantly followed. 

        "Not very nice, Snape, is he?" giggled Kitty. "He's so creepy and weird. I'm starting to think that I won't like his class…."

        "Yeah, he hates Gryffyndors like us. He's the head of Slytherin. Always taking points from us and stuff. He hates Harry's, Ron's, and my guts."

        "Who's Harry and Ron? Are they your boyfriends? Are they even in our house?" Kitty was beginning to get confused. After all, she was new!

        "Eww! NO! They are my best friends, and we will never get anywhere beyond that point. They are really nice. I don't have to REALLY introduce you to Harry, though. Trust me, you know who he is!"

        _What is she talking about? I've never even known HER until now, so how would I know Harry? What's wrong with her?_

        Hermione looked at Kitty. She obviously saw the much-confused look on Kitty's face. Then she continued, "Like I was saying. Harry, well, _he's the boy who lived_! He's Harry Potter!"

        "Oh my GOD! You've got to be kidding me! Never would I have dreamed that I would meet the famous Harry Potter! I didn't know he went to this school! Wait 'til Piper and the gang hear about this!"

        Kitty was obviously glad about deciding to actually talk with Hermione. She couldn't wait to meet Harry. Her mom and dad had always told her about him. How he changed our lives. Harry meant a great deal to Kitty because before James and Lily had died, Voldemort had killed Kitty's grandmother and grandfather. Kitty thinks that he was planning to kill her and her mom and dad next. That's why she was so grateful to Harry. He ended it all………

        "So I see that idiot, Malfoy, ditched you, even though he was SUPPOSED to show you around! What a jerk!" said Hermione.

        Kitty was shocked to hear this. Draco really had been acting very nice to Kitty during the class. He hadn't said one mean or rude thing at all! All Kitty could force out of her mouth was a "Huh?"

        Hermione had been babbling when Kitty had said this, but was probably relieved because right then, she took a big breathful of air. "Excuse me?" replied Hermione.

        "Draco's not mean! He's actually really nice! I mean well, he was nice to me in class! He hadn't said one stupid remark or comment at all!" 

        "Kitty, did he drug you or something? Oh, no! Stupid Slytherin! I'll get him for this! Come on; let's go see Madam Pomfry in the Hospital wing before you start to get delusional! Maybe should could put a counter curse, or find out what the hell's wrong with you." Hermione started to pull Kitty in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

        The whole time, even though confused, Kitty had been giggling. "Nothing's wrong with me, Hermione! I'm absolutely perfect! Trust me! Draco didn't poison me! I'm telling the truth! He really was being nice to me!" All the while that Kitty said this, she stared into Hermione's eyes. Her mom always taught her that when you are telling the truth, you would always face the person, look them straight in the face and tell it like it is! 

        Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then spat out, "Oh my God! I think that slimy Slytherin actually has a crush on you! Ewww! I feel so bad for you! You have all of my sympathy!" 

        _What's so bad about Draco liking me? He's not that bad! He's really nice and really cute! What is this girl talking about? Is or Was Draco really that mean? Doesn't seem like it! And, yeah right! HE has a crush on ME? Totally the other way around! He would never have a crush on me! I know he wouldn't!_

"What's so bad about Draco, anyways? What is he a DEMON or something?" questioned Kitty.

        "No, but close enough! Kitty, he's a Slytherin, Slytherins are evil! They absolutely hate us! Trust me! Malfoy, if he catches you with US, he will never be at all nice to you AT ALL!" 

        _Wow! He really is THAT mean? Or is she just exaggerating? Whatever! I'll think what I want to about Draco! _

        "Ok. Since that slimeball totally forgot to show you around……I'd be happy to! So, come on, I'll show you to the Gryffyndor Tower. It's really nice up there. I would think they sent all of your bags and things up there already. It's this way." Hermione said going through the Great Hall. 

        As they were passing the great Hall, they spotted Draco and two buff, plump-looking boys. Kitty felt her heart flutter.

        _Shit! I forgot to take Kitty and show her around! She must be SO pissed at me! What was I thinking? Why the bloody hell is she with mudblood Granger? Great! Now things are even worse on me! First of all, she's a Gryffyndor! And NOW she's gonna hang out with Pothead? Things are so not going my way! All I know is that Pothead better not get her before me! She's mine…….._

        Just then, Kitty and Hermione were passing Draco. Draco and Kitty bumped………….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sorry! I really wanted to finish this chapter, but I figured that ya'll must be pissed cuz it's takin so long! Promise to finish it! And, I do believe that this is my longest chapter yet! So HA! R/R!


	6. Draco.....Hates.....Kitty?!

A/N: Ok! Sorry I didn't finish Chapter 5! And in case you didn't notice, I don't know what I should name "Chapter 5"! Oh well! Like you've been waiting for: On with the chapter that I didn't finish! Lol! Hope you like my story! I'm really pathetic! I only have like 8 reviews! Thanx to Moniluv, GargoyleGirl, Emalaeghia (spelt wrong), Iluvdracomalfoy (me too!) and I forgot the last one (so sorry) but I greatly appreciate all of my very loyal fans, and to the girl who thinks this sucks (Leia…m/s), AT LEAST I TRY! Oh yeah! Guess what? I've decided that since I didn't finish chapter 5 officially, and this really SHOULD be chapter 6 and not 5, I will make this one of the longest chapters.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Recap: _Just then, Kitty and Hermione were passing Draco. Draco and Kitty bumped……_

          Draco and Kitty bumped into each other. Draco, grabbed Kitty by her arm, lightly, so as not to hurt her. He pulled her close to her. He whispered gently into her ear. "Kitty, after classes, meet me here. I'll be waiting your arrival." After he finished, Kitty giggled. She was absolutely ticklish. She loved it when people whispered in her ear, like Draco had just did. She couldn't hold in her laughter. She felt all tingly. Draco left, chuckling.

          God, she is so cute! How ticklish she is! I have to remember that! That's probably one of her weak spots. She's so sweet and innocent.  
          

HELLO! Draco, listen to yourself! You don't even know if she's a mudblood! You know that you shouldn't be mixing with her kind! It's how you were raised! Don't totally just forget who you are! You're a Malfoy. Cold-blooded, heartless, son of Lucius. You're YOU! 

_Come on! You know you and I both want her. How can you not? She's so…so…so perfect! If you are anything like me, you'd see that you want her!_

_What do you mean, if I were like you! I AM you! Retard! _

_Shut up! _

_Your making a mistake!_

_Whatever!_

On and on, Draco walked down the hall with Crabbe and Goyle. He kept arguing with himself. He was splitting into two different sides of him. Who knew he had a loving side? He hadn't notice this, but what was really going on inside of him was that his heart was arguing with his mind. By the way, his heart was finally winning! He had a heart! It was just hidden all these years. He never knew he had one. 

                                                ***

Wonder what Draco's planning………… 

"What in the world was THAT all about? I swear, if he threatened you, Harry and Ron could get him. BAD," said Hermione in what seemed to be comforting way. It had been nice to know that Hermione cared, but Kitty really didn't need Harry's assistance so she had decided to change the subject.

"That's right! Afternoon break is almost over! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? I mean, I would like to meet them," said Kitty.

"Oh, right. Come on, let's go find them! I'm sure they are here somewhere!"

And so, Kitty left with Hermione to search the castle for Harry and Ron. Kitty couldn't wait to meet them both. At least then she would have more friends, and at that, popular friends! I mean, this is Harry Potter we're talking about!

                                                             ***

Draco headed with Crabbed and Goyle down the hallways of Hogwarts down to the Slytherin dungeons. He had just enough time left to go put his things down, get the books and materials he needed for the next class, and still have time to chill out with his friends for a few minutes. 

He arrived in the dungeons with Pansy running over to him. "How's my wittle Drakey today? Okay, I hope! Would my Drakey like a massage?"

Draco was furious. When WOULD this retard learn that he had no feelings whatsoever for this twit? He only took her to the Yule Ball just because he didn't want to look pathetic in front of Pothead and Weasel and that Mudblood. How sorry, right? Imagine, going with PANSY!

"I'm just fine, Pansy! And I'm NOT your wittle Drakey! Got that? I hate you! Will you get your filthy hands off me? You good for nothing nutcase! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and sanitize the parts of me you have just contaminated!" said Draco, while storming into his dorm, leaving an entire common room speechless.

"But, I don't understand! What's wrong Drakey?" Pansy voice got softer………

_Boy am I glad to be rid of her……..for now, anyways……_Draco thought as he walked up to his dorm. He lay there. And just remembered something. What had he just done in the halls? Why inn the WORLD did he tell Kitty to meet him in the hallways? 

'Stupid Gryffyndor! There's gotta be SOME spell that's drawing me to her! There's no way that I really like her, is there? Nope! No way! She's a muggle lover! And plus, what would HE say about it? Voldemort'll have a fit! I mean, one of his supporter's son falling for a girl like Kitty? Never! You know what? I'm not even going to meet her there! I'll just let her wait there. It's her kind that I'm supposed to hate, and hate it I will!'  Draco thought.****

Draco lay on his bed. He still had about a couple of minutes before class. He got up, and grabbed his books. He had Defense against the Dark Arts next.

                                                 ***

Chill out! I know that this chapter is mad short, but please don't flame or nothing! Look, I totally promise that next chapter will be really long! The next chapter will totally foreshadow into what'll happen! It'll play a BIG part! Trust, okay? Please, I hate having so little reviews! Will someone in this world PLEASE recommend this to a friend? I feel so depressed! I'll write soon! You won't believe all the homework I have…………

Shout outz to all my reviewerz and to Becky Lee and Victoria! Oh, and if thiz is the first time you've read this story, thank you, thank you! Please review if haven't already! I hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter! 


	7. A Depressing Letter

A/N: I totally can't believe it! Draco HATES KITTY! Sike! Yes I can! I'm the author! LOLz. Well, at least I got more reviews than before, right. Well, on with the story! P.S. Last Chapter's Italics were SO messed up!…………………

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

          _I can't believe this! I totally can't believe this! Why in the world do I have to sit here and take all this DADA crab? This is so stupid. What a total and complete waste of time!_

          This was so true for Draco. Really, why SHOULD he have to be there? He was sitting in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Obviously NOT paying attention. The mere thought of paying attention in this subject was horrendous to him. 

          As a boy, even BEFORE Hogwarts, Draco was taught to master the Dark Arts. And he had most of it mastered already. His father was a Death Eater and obviously Draco, the heir of the Malfoy's was to follow in his footsteps. As they say, like father like son. (I'm pretty sure that when they started that quote, they didn't mean this though!)

          So now he was supposed to be learning to defend himself, against the very thing he was to do when he became 19! Lame! Why learn it if he could just well, perform the dark curses and tasks so said to be dark? Duh! Of course, teachers do not expect that a Death Eater was to be made out of Draco, though. He was too smart to follow that path! But so little did they know!

            _Shit! I can't take this anymore! I am SO writing to father about this. I am definitely not taking this class anymore. Jeez, just the thought of it! Damn!_

***

"These devious trolls caused much problem to the villagers. Many thought they should take a stand against them, but that was……" 

          On and on, Professor Binns kept going about these mischievous trolls. It was way too boring. Kitty hated this. She hated all of it. She had NEVER had a class this boring at Terra Witch and Wizardry. At least the teacher she had for History of Magic gave way to conversation about the subject. But Binns wouldn't stop for a breath of air! What a freak!

          Kitty leaned over to Hermione and whispered "Hey, Hermione, does this class ever include any fun? At all?" 

          Giggling at the mere thought of having fun in this class being fun, she replied with just a simple whisper back of a "No, Kitty. Don't get your hopes high." She then continued on to write her notes about "The Devious Trolls".

          _What a lame bummer! Great! Now what can I do? Just great! I can't believe the luck I'm having at this school! So far I haven't made yet only one friend._

This was true due to the fact that Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found! Not in sight at all! Which was stupid! For all Kitty knew, Hermione could've been just lying about the whole thing!

          _God, how I miss Piper, and Cherry, and Diana, and Hyper and Perfect. They must feel great. After all, they didn't have to move away like I did! That was SO wrong of my Mom and Dad! I can't believe this! What a bummer! What am I going to do for my birthday? I'll be all alone, and miserable! It's already November! God, I miss them!_

          Hyper anad Perfect weren't her two friend's REAL names! That would just be crazy! Actually, they wanted to be called Hyper and Perfect or so I think. SO that is how Kitty refers them, too. They were two of her best friends. The others were Piper, Diana, Cherry, and of course, her boyfriend.

          But her boyfriend was old news. They had lost each other due to the fact that she just all of a sudden had to transfer to Hogwarts. They had had a loving relationship. It just had to end. You know what happens with long-distance relationships! One always gets cheated on. They cared for each other too much so, it was best to leave their relationship off, for now. After all, it beats a horrible heartache doesn't it?

          She started to scribble on a piece of paper. Actually it was kind of loud. Hermione looked over to hear the quill quickly scratching away over Kitty's parchment. Thinking that Kitty was FINALLY starting to take notes, she didn't take a second thought of it. 

          Actually, what Kitty was REALLY doing was writing a letter. A sad letter about her depression stage right now. It was, of course, addressed to all of her best buds. They all shared a dorm, even though Piper and Diana were a year lower than Hype and Perfect. They decided to do that since Kitty was leaving. This way, the connection between the two groups would be stronger. 

          You see, Kitty was BFF with Hyper and Perfect. She was also BFF with Piper and Diana. Hyper was never BFF with neither Piper OR Diana and the same goes with Perfect. All of them were just friends and only knew each other because of Kitty. And Now that she had moved, they wanted each other's support since now BOTH of the BFF groups were short a friend. No one seemed to object to it…

The letter read as followed:

_Dear BFFs,_

_          Hey! I miss you a lot! Really wish you were here with me! I miss hanging with you guys! Hope your getting along without me! It's really depressing being here without you guys to bother me! (lolz)_

_          If I could have just one wish this year, for my b-day, it would be for you guys to be here. I've been here a day and you guys still haven't written to me! I thought you guys were gonna write to me ASAP! I guess you're too buzy, huh? Yea, I guess._

_          Sorry for interrupting your too buzy schedule. I don't even see why you should be reading this. It's just a try, rite? Yea, whatever. I'll C ya. I hope…_

_                                         Your former BFF,_

_                                            -Kitty Salem_

***   

          Back in the DADA classroom, Draco was, yet again, having another argument with himself. And just as his other arguments, they were about Kitty. Although he wanted to, he couldn't get her out of his head! What was wrong with him?

          _Oh, no! You're NOT thinking about HER again, are you?_

_          And what if I am?_

_          You've gone crazy if you are!_

_          Oh, and what's so bad about it?_

_          Just ONE word, Draco: GRYFFYNDOR!_

_          You know what? Forget you then!_

_          Alright then, I'm forgotten!_

_          See ya!_

_          Whatever, just DON"T meet her this afternoon!_

_          Who are you to say what I should do?_

_          I'm YOU, you dumb ass!_

          With the last quote, it shut the conversation up. Well, actually, the BAD Draco shut the angelic Draco up. Bit funny if you ask me! The school hallways bell rang. That meant the end of classes for the day. It was already 2:45. 

          With that, Draco packed his bags, parchment, quills, and all, and left. As he left, an arm felt grabbed his. All too well, he knew who it belonged to. Pansy Parkinson.

          He shuddered at the name. I mean, who would name their kid _Pansy_? What kind of name was that? And worst off, boy was she annoying. She was worst than any Gryffyndors you could name! Yes, even worse than Harry. Draco just hated Pansy.

          "I hate you, Draco."

          Taking this news in a sarcastic tone, he replied with a snotty "OH, why ever so, Pansy?"

          "I saw you daydreaming! It'd better be all about me, you know, or else I'll have half the mind to dump you!"

          Even a more sarcastic comeback came from Draco, "Oh, no Pansy, don't"

          Pansy obviously hadn't noticed the sarcasm for with that, she kissed him, although Draco was refusing, said "I Love you, Drakey," and left.

          "I will never get her off my back! What the bloody hell is wrong with her! Oh, Merlin!"

          _Oh, no! What if Kitty saw me? OH no! That would lose all hope of me and her! For now, anyways! She would hate me!_

He turned around and searched his surroundings for Kitty. No sign of her anywhere. She must not have had a class on this floor………Thank Merlin……

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: So how was it? Liked it? I should hope so! I went through hard work of my certain friends pushing me to finish this chapter! Please review if you haven't already for the other chapters! Luv Ya Lots!

                                  -Kitty Malfoy        xoxo

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_Gryffins are scary,_

_And Snakes are kewl!_


	8. Crying Unstoppable Tears

Wat's up? How's all my peeps today? Aight chill. This won't take long. I just wanna say thanks for my LOYAL, and I repeat LOYAL (Leia) reviewers and readers. Y'allz kewl wit me! Aight. Here's the rest of the story you SO wanna read! LOLz.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

          Class was finally over, thanking Merlin. It was torture for Kitty. Especially the letter. As she wrote it, she had been crying. She was just so upset that her old friends had completely ditched her. They already forgot their OLD best friend. Poor Kitty, alone and forgotten. 

        "Come on! I know Harry and Ron are here, somewhere! I can't believe that they just ditched class like that. I mean sure it's boring but, that's still no reason to-" Hermione started. But then she stopped. She looked up from fumbling with her book bag while walking, now she was staring at Kitty.

        "Kitty, what's wrong? I haven't upset you in any way, have I? Look, I'm sorry if I did." Rambled Hermione.

        Kitty's eyes were pink from crying. She wasn't crying that hard, though. It was just slow gentle tears escaping from her eyes. Still it was visible enough. 

        "No, no. I'm fine, really. I just have to go to the owlery. Where would that be, actually?" she replied. She was trying to sound the least bit happy, but it was so visible that she was the opposite.

        Noticing that she was not in the mood to be talked with, Hermione didn't bother to ask to go with Kitty. All she did was tell her where it was and leave it at that. "I'll meet you in the Gryffyndor Common Room, ok?"

        "Yeah, I'll see you there."

        "Ok, Kitty. Remember about the moving staircases, though! They are a bit tricky!"

        With that, Hermione and Kitty parted, Hermione to find Harry and Ron, and Kitty to find the owlery. 

                                           ***

_Meanwhile, all the way in the USA, the Terra Witch and Wizardry School, in the 5thyear Girls' Dormitories:_

__

        "So it's settled then? And Headmaster Diaz agreed to it?" asked Piper. 

        Another girl jumped up to Piper's bed and answered, "Yep. And all of our parents agreed to it. Including Tom's! What a surprise this'll be for Kitty!"

        "So now all we needs to do is pack, right? And then, we're all off to Hog- Hoggy- Hag- ………whatever that school's name is!" said a frustrated Cherry.

        "It's Hogwarts! And yeah, come on let's get packed! I am so looking forward to going there!" corrected Perfect. And of course, this is why her nickname was what it was, Perfect!

        "Yeah, Yeah! Whatever!" replied Cherry.

        And then, Cherry, Hyper, Perfect, Piper, Diana, and I'm guessing Tom, all went to pack their bags for a certain trip……

                                                ***

_Back in the owlery:_

__

        Kitty walked up the spiraling staircase that led up to a room full of owls. She finally got there and was amazed to see the site that she saw. The whole thing was full of owls! There were barn owls, wild owls, white owls, brown owls, gray owls; it was amazing!

        Remembering why she came up here in the first place, tears once more were pushing past her eyes. Unstoppable tears that would flow at their own will.

        A white barn owl flew to Kitty's side. It sat on her shoulder and held out its leg. Obviously, it wanted Kitty to give it the letter to deliver. 

        Kitty was not sure of this, though. The owl had not belonged to the school. She wasn't supposed to be using it then. All the school owls were brown barn owls, or so Hermione had said. Kitty couldn't use her own, because it was delivering a note to her parents and hadn't been back yet. 

        "Hey little fella, how are you?" said Kitty, wiping off her fallen tears. She felt the bit happy knowing that the owl wanted to help her, even when she did not own it.

        "Do you want to help me or something? Well, I'm sorry, but won't your owner miss you? I can't use you! Thanks for offering your help though, greatly appreciate it!" she giggled as the owl flew off to its rightful place on one of the perches on the wall. 

        Kitty was at least now a little bit cheered up. She had made a new friend! Okay, so it wasn't a very talkative friend, but it at least understood her, right?

        She walked over to one of the school owls. She picked one and tied it on its stretched out leg. "Please get this to Piper and the gang in Terra?"

        With that, the owl flew out of one of the many windows there.

        _I can't let this girl down. I have to find whomever this letter is addressed to. She seems so depressed! _Thought the barn owl as it flew towards the Atlantic, west.

        After watching the owl disappear from her view, Kitty left toward the Common Room for Gryffyndors. After all, she couldn't lose one of the only friends she had in this school, now could she?

                                                 ***

        Draco rushed up the stairs from the dungeons of Slytherin. It was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle were right behind him. Blaise was right beside him. 

        _Great! After dinner, I'll get changed and meet Kitty._

_        Says who?_

_        Says me!_

_        Yeah, HALF of you!_

_        Whatever let me be, okay?_

_        Ciao!_

Yet again, Draco was having one of those arguments again. The same old one between his heart and mind. Could he help it if they were totally opposite right down to the core? No, he couldn't.

        He finally arrived there and sat at his usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table. There already, was none other than Pansy the Pain. Immediately, Draco sat motioned to Blaise and began eating.

        This motion wasn't just a motion; it was a signal. Blaise understood it immediately. At this he was to put a silencing charm on Pansy. And this he did. 

        He took out his wand, and pointed it at Pansy. He muttered the words _Silencio Pansy_. And with that, not a word came out of Pansy the whole dinner. It was pure silence. Just what Draco needed……………

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yay! So ends another chapter! Woo-hoo! And this one took me less time than the others! Only two days! Boy am I good, or what? Now if only I had more reviews………………………………………………………………

                         -Kitty Malfoy       xoxo

Oh yeah! Snakes rule, Griffins drool! Green and Silver forever! Sssssssss…………………

__

__


	9. Being Introduced

Hello, again! Okay, I do have a lot of reviews, but it's getting annoying to find out who's REALLY been reviewing so much! I don't want the same person to review over and over in diff names! It makes me look pathetic. Plus, I know whom is the ACTUAL person reviewing! Please, someone tell someone about this story! I really don't want to look pathetic!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kitty walked in to find the Common Room empty. She went to check inside the 5th years' dorms. Empty. Not a person was in sight. Unless, of course, you count Neville Longbottom.

Must've left for dinner! Just great! Where do they eat dinner? I can't believe I hadn't listened to Hermione about the school! Wonder if this guy knows…

"Excuse me, but have you seen where Hermione has gone? I can't seem to find her! Mind helping me?" questioned Kitty to Neville.

"Oh, sure. You must be the new girl! Nice to meet you. I'm Neville. By the way, Hermione went off to dinner."

Kitty hated to be called the "new girl". But help was help, right? Now if only she knew where dinner was held.

"And where, by chance, would dinner happen to be served in Hogwarts?"

"Oh! It's at the Great Hall! You do know where that is, of course?"

"Oh yes. Thanks very much for your help! I guess I'll be seeing you!" With that, she started to walk towards the Fat Lady's portrait and left. She stopped halfway there, though.

"By the way, may I ask why you aren't in the Great Hall, Neville?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry. It's likable that George and Fred, the twins, will hex my food. They do that often to test out new Weasley's Wizard's Wheezys pranks."

"Are you sure, then?"

"Positive."

With that reply, Kitty walked off. She left the Gryffyndor Common Room and headed towards the moving staircases, down to the Great Hall.

Great I probably missed half of the food. Just great! First day here, and I'll have starved to death! 

                                       ***

Where IS Kitty? You'd think a girl would at least eat SOMETHING…wouldn't you? This is just great! I'll bet she just locked herself in her room, because she's new and afraid, and she'll probably not even show up tonight! Well, I don't care, that way, I could get really pissed at her! Then, I would be mad at her, and she'd be afraid of me, and everything would be back to normal!

Oh wait! There she is. Probably got lost or something. Oh well. Jeez! Food's almost over! Wonder what took so long…

"Hey, Draco, want any more of that pudding?" suddenly came Blaze's voice.

"Oh, no. Take it if you wish to." Responded Draco as he passed the bowl of pudding down to Blaze.

"Thanks!"

The Slytherin Table was full. Everyone from the house was there. This was strange because usually people would just sit for two seconds, then leave. Not all the Slytherins, just some. 

"So, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaze, any plans for the evening?"

"Not at all, Draco, not that I know of at least! We never have anything to do. You should know that by now. By the way, why do you ask?" came Blaze's response.

"Nothing. Just checking."

"Checking for…?"

Oh Merlin! I can't tell them I'm meeting the new Gryffyndor! That's embarrassing! I'd be done for! So let's see…what can I possibly say? Great!

"Actually, I have a date."

At that, Pansy went wild. Of course, she was still under that silence charm that Blaze had put on her, earlier that evening. She went ballistic. She had gotten so mad, she practically almost BROKE the spell! How powerful a girl's anger can get, huh?

"Come off it, Pansy! You KNOW that I never really went out with you in the first place. Go ahead and storm off. See if ANYBODY in the WORLD cares!" shouted Draco as Pansy stalked out of the Great Hall.

"So, who is it?" Crabbe questioned.

"Say again?"

"Duh! Who are you going out with?" went Goyle.

"Oh, um, can't tell!"

"Not even your best friends?" at the same time, all three of them.

"Sorry, but I seriously can not tell you!

"Oh, so your embarrassed of this little date, and NOT embarrassed about PANSY? You are totally sick in the head! After dinner, it's straight towards the Hospital Wing for you!" Blaze joked.

"Sure, whatever!"

With that, they all continued with their meals, peacefully. There was a little joking and laughing and such.

You would never think that Draco Malfoy would ever have any Best Friends, but he does. They are just unseen to the Gyrffyndor eye. Draco had known Vince, Blaze, and Greg since they were all toddlers. You know, the usual Death Eater meetings. They've been best friends ever since their fathers had introduced them to each other at all of their FIRST Death Eater's meeting. That's also when Pansy had met Draco. Fortunately, back then, she had a crush on Blaze, and NOT Draco. Now, how the tables have turned! 

When they were little, they really weren't that great of buds, though. Their friendship grew with time. First, they all totally hated each other. It was like prank war! Draco didn't like the face of Blaze, so, he had his father buy him some jinxed chewing gum. Draco offered some to Blaze. Immediately, Blaze's face grew ten times larger. That started a war.

After a while, it wasn't all that bad, they had quite a lot of fun pranking each other, and even being pranked themselves. With that, their friendship grew. Now they were best friends.

All of them were really excited when they heard all of each other's Hogwarts envelopes had arrived by owl for the first time. It had been 5 years since that day and still, here they were, joking around and being as happy as they ever were back when they were still 6 years old, pranking each other. Of course, they still do some of that now, but with a little more magic…

"I can't believe you jinxed my drink! Vince! You little mudblood!" came the voice of Blaze, five times more high-pitched than usual.

"Alright! The Soprano Charm! Nice choice!" said Greg as he high-fived Vince.

"Hey! I am NOT a mudblood! That's Granger!" sniggered Vince, half serious, half not so serious.

"You're right!" and on they all laughed and joked about the goody-goodies of the school.

                                                        ***

"Hey! Kitty! Where have you been? You took forever! I tried waiting for you, but it was getting pretty close to Dinnertime, and I had to return a book to the school library. Hope you didn't mind I would've waited for you if I could've."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Hope I haven't missed out on ALL the food!"

"Oh, no. The plates refill themselves, here!"

"Kewl! You're kidding me! That's wicked!"

"No joke! Dig in!"

"I sure will! I'm starving! Airplane food service just doesn't cut it for me! Know what I'm saying?"

"Definitely! Same here! By the way, this is Harry, and this is Ron. Those are Ron's twin brothers, that's Ron's little sister, this is Lavender, next to her is Parvati, and that's Dean and Seamus." Introduced Hermione.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all. I've been wanting to meet you, Harry, all day! Actually all my life, I've wanted to meet you! Hadn't it been for you, my mum and dad and I wouldn't be on the face of this planet."

"How so, um…Sorry, didn't catch your name, there," responded Harry.

"My name's Kitty. And well, when Voldemort kills one in the family, he intends to kill the rest of that family also. He had killed my Grandma, and vowed that he would come back for my parents and I. He just had to visit the Potters first. He told us, if we ran, there'd be no escape. Then he disapparated. We never heard from him again. But you, Harry, you saved my life. For that, I am grateful."

"Pleasure to meet you Kitty, but I daresay, you shouldn't be grateful to me. I had not intended to vanquish him. You know that. I was only one years old, but I am sorry however for the lost of your Grandma." 

          "Still the same, thank you."

          "Harry, say something!" said a red head freckled boy who sat next to Harry.

          "Am I correct to believe that you are Ron?" questioned Kitty.

          "You most certainly are. Nice to meet you, Kitty. This is Ginny, and this is George and Fred."

          "Which one's which?" 

          "We're whoever you think we are." Said one of the twins.

          "Try and guess which is which!" said the other.

          "Oh bother! Okay, let's see. You're Fred, and you're George. Correct?"

          "You got it correct!" They said together, both in shock.

          "Watch out for those two! They'll prank you so bad, you'll be humiliated in front of all Gryffyndor!" Ginny chimed in.

          "We will not!" again, both said together.

          "Sorry, boys, but I take your sister's word over yours! You do both look mischievous, in a funny sort of way!"

          "So, where'd you come from, being that you're a transfer student." Asked Ron.

          "Would you please just let the girl eat?! Dinner's almost over!" shouted Hermione.

          "Jeez! You'd think conversation were against the law or something, Hermione!"

          Peacefully and quietly, everyone continued with his or her meals. After a while, Kitty had consumed as much food as she could and Dinner was over. The headmaster stood up and made an announcement.

          "Students of Hogwarts, I hope you had a pleasant dinner. I would just like to inform you that we now have a new student from America. She's a transfer student and has been placed in Gryffyndor. Please, let's make her feel at home!"

          With that, all eyes in the Hall focused onto Kitty. 

          Oh, Merlin! How embarrassing! Just great! First day here and EVERYONE knows who I am! Or at least what I look like! Probably look like a freak because I'm from the other side of the Atlantic. Can everyone just look away?

          Her wish was granted. After a few uncomfortable minutes, everyone rushed out of the Great Hall. After all, no one wants to stay in the Great Hall, when they can return to their comfy Common Rooms! Plus some people had homework and stuff to do.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

We shall leave the story there, for now! But aren't you DYING to know if Kitty will show after Dinner? And what'll happen? Pease review and check out my other stories and poems!

-Kitty       xoxo


	10. Flashback

Hello again! Another chapter for you guys! And now, you will FINALLY know IF she shows up! Isn't strange though? The concept of Draco and a Chinese girl? Whatever! Here we go!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

        "So, do you like it here in Hogwarts?" asked Fred.

        "I suppose so," replied Kitty.

        "Is it any different than your old school?" questioned Ginny.

        "Yes, is it?" Hermione chimed in.

        "Why are you all so curious about my old school? It's not that important, is it?" Kitty questioned back at them.

        "Just to see what it's like!" replied George and Fred in unison.

        "It was my past, and I'll tell you about it when I feel like it, okay? Now please let me spend the rest of the evening the way I feel and don't bother me." 

        Now, Kitty was trying to hold back some tears. It was disdainfully hurting her to talk about her old school. Remembering everything back there was hurting. She ran all the way to the 5th year Girls' Dormitories. She flopped on her bed and those tears she fought were coming back.

_                                                   ***_

_Flashback:_

_        "Really depressing, listening to that old coot talk about the Dark Arts. He can make even something as interesting as THAT sound BORING! Honestly, I'd say we'd need a new Defense Agianst the Dark Arts professor!" came the voice of Cherry._

_        "I totally agree! He can't teach us a bit!" Piper chimed in._

_        "How incredibly lame!" voiced Mickey._

_        Perfect, Kitty, Cherry, and Hyper had just come from the 5th year DADA class. Piper and Mickey had just joined them and now six of them were walking, side-by-side, talking._

_        Out of nowhere, a handsome looking blonde came from behind. His hair was pulled back with hair spray. His eyes, an ice blue. Fully American. He had the sweet look. Another boy was beside him._

_        This boy looked of Italian decent, but no one could really tell if he was or not. He had black hair, but not totally jet-black. He was as tall as the first boy, but was probably an inch or two taller if studied by, carefully. His face held a "popular" look upon it. Behind him, was another boy who tried to catch up with the two._

_        This one, looked a little like the Italian one, only not so much. He was the same height. He was the same age. He had the same hair. The only thing different was his appearance. This one held a quiet air around himself._

_        The blonde walked straight up, behind Kitty's back. He was walking directly behind her, now. Out of nowhere, he covered both of Kitty's eyes, from behind._

_        "Guess who!" he asked._

_        "Hmmm, I wonder?" replied Kitty with a mix of sarcasm and amusement in her tone._

_        "Take a wild guess!"_

_        "Could it be……my mischievous boyfriend, Tom?"_

_        At that, the hands were taken off Kitty's eyes and she was able to see again. Tom now stood beside her. His features, cute as ever, silver blonde hair glistening in the sun. _

_        "Is it a problem if I'm mischievous?" asked Tom_

_        "Not really, I kinda like that about you." came the reply. _

_        "I thought so!" And there, came the genuine smile of Tom Felton. The one that could always turn the world right side up for Kitty when it wasn't already. But right now, everything was okay._

_        With that, Tom's mouth enveloped Kitty's in a breath-taking kiss. The temperature was rising. Kitty knew it was. Nothing could be sweeter than this moment, right then and there._

_        Next to them, Jake and Perfect stood chatting. Jake was the guy who was walking by the side of Tom. Perfect and him had been going out for about three months already. They met at the beginning of the summer and now, it was already September. Perfect gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek. She really didn't like to be seen in public, kissing. Especially not in the Hallways of the school!_

_        "That's all I get?" whimpered Jake. Then, he quickly brushed the lips of Perfect's with his own._

_        "Aww! How cute!" Kitty had just stopped kissing Tom._

_        "Shut up," came the embarrassed reply of Perfect. _

_        Next to Perfect and Jake, was Cherry. She was conversating with T.J. at the moment. T.J. was the third guy who was struggling to keep up with Tom and Jake when they had been walking. He had a hint of red on his cheeks._

_        "Um, Cherry, would you, um……"_

_        "Would I what, T.J.?"_

_        "Gototheschoolopeningballwithme?" he said in a bit of a rush, totally shy and embarrassed. _

_        "Excuse me?"_

_        T.J. extracted a bunch of air, exhaled and started again. "What I meant to say is, Cherry, Wood ya go to da shool opning ball wit m?" _

_        Yet again, he said it in a hurry so it sounded very weird, but at least you could understand it this time!_

_        "T.J. You've asked me every year since the first. You know I like you, but only as a friend. Every year I answer the same. This year is no different. Sorry."_

_        T.J.'s heart was crushed. It's been crushed for 5 years now. But still, he still hadn't given up on Cherry. He loved her. Secretly, Perfect and Kitty had always thought they made a cute couple._

_        J.J. had just arrived. He was late meeting them at Kitty's locker because he had to go to his own locker first. _

_        "Hey, Hype." He came from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed, it was visible, but not that much. _

_"Chia!" complained Hyper._

_        Chia was Hyper's name for her boyfriend. He had a Chia sort of haircut. It was kind of funny. The others always laughed when Hyper teased him about it._

_"What?" he answered, sounding surprised._

_        "Be like that!"_

_        With that, Kitty, Tom, Perfect, Jake, Cherry, T.J., Piper, Diana, and even J.J. laughed._

_        They all finished with putting their stuff in their lockers. With that task done, they all strolled down the hallways of Terra Witch and Wizardry. They were all headed towards the Dining Hall. As they all walked together, they laughed, joked, giggled, had fun. They were the most biggest and inseparable group of friends in their year. Maybe even the whole school. No matter what, they were best friends for ever._

_End: Flashback_

                                             ***

_        God, I miss them. What are they doing now? Probably having fun without me! They aren't really the type to lay on their bed and cry, like I am, now. Tom's probably found another girl. I'm a loner, now. Sigh._

Painful memories sank into Kitty. She had already been laying there, crying for an hour. Just then, Hermione stepped in.

        "I know you don't want top talk about that scene that happened before so let's talk about something else, to get your mind off whatever you're thinking to make you seem so depressed."

        "Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea. But, what is there to talk about?"

        "Hmmm, let's think… oh, I know! What was it that Malfoy was talking to you about in the Great Hall? You know, earlier today?"

        "Oh no!"

        "What's wrong?"

        "Bloody hell! I totally forgot. I must go. I'll see you later. If I don't get lost, that is."

        Kitty jumped off her four-poster bed. She ran to the mirror to check out how much damage the crying had done her, fixed her hair and left the room.

        She rushed out the crowded Gryffyndor Room. Ron and Harry were there, but she was in such a rush, she hadn't heard their hurried apologies about upsetting her. She practically ran out of the portrait hole.

        _I hope he's still there…_

***

        _Where the bloody hell is she? I KNEW she wasn't going to show up! Damn Bitch! Why am I even waiting here so long?_

Draco checked his watch. It had already been an hour past the ending of dinner. Out of nowhere, Kitty suddenly appeared. She walked down the step leading to the Great hall and ran towards him.

        "Why are you still here?" she asked.

        "Well, what took you so long? I've been waiting here forever! You think you'd have totally forgotten about me, haven't you?" he drawled, the words struck Kitty's heart very painfully. 

         "I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood to be here, okay?" Tears welded up in her eyes. Now, Draco stared at her carefully and saw her puffy, pink eyes. 

        _Oh Merlin, the girl's been crying. I'm such a jerk! And IO just said what I said to her and everything! _

_        You've never started caring about being a jerk before!_

_        Look, I thought I told you to fuck off!_

Another conflict was going on inside Draco's mind. This time, he knew exactly which voice to follow, though. It was obvious that this girl had been hurt.

        Kitty turned around and was just about to leave. She was wiping tears out of her eyes. Before she could leave, Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around.

        Slowly, he raised both his thumbs towards Kitty's face. He wiped off the steady flow of tears. Surprised, Kitty just stood there.  

        "Kitty, what's wrong?" asked Draco, in what seemed to be his sweetest tone.

        "It's nothing, really," as she said this, even more tears came pouring. Kitty turned her head so that her cheek faced Draco, trying to hide the tears.

        It was most obvious to Draco, though, that she was still crying. And, he wanted to comfort her.

        He took a step towards Kitty. Now they were just centimeters apart. He turned her face around so that it now faced him properly. He placed his placed an index finger at Kitty's lips, telling her to shush her already quiet sobs. 

        Surprised, Kitty blinked back a few tears. She just stared, curious at what he was about to do.

        He closed the gap between them and enveloped her into a hug. She hugged him back, tight. It was as if she were clinging on to life. And they just stood there, in each other's arms.

        _Oh God! What am I doing? But she's fine now, at least._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

SO how was it? Liked it? Please review! Don't worry! The next chapter will be out soon! Luv Ya Lots!

                  -Kitty                 xoxo

__


	11. The Yearbook

A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter took longer than the others to write, but if you must know, it was because of my friend, Moni. She has a Fanfic, and it's wonderful. Only problem is, she's taking forever to write it! SO I said that I wouldn't post my chapter until she posted hers. And she LOVES my story! I'm so cruel! LOLz! Wow! My 11th chapter!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Oh God! What have I just done? I just totally forgot about Tom is what I did! If Tom ever finds out, he's going to kill me! Oh God!

Kitty had just had a meeting with Draco in the Great Hall, she had been crying and he had been comforting her. It was reminding her too much of the way Tom had used to comfort her.

            She had told them that she had to leave. She had homework, but to meet her there same time, next week to work out the tutoring schedule with him for Potions. Of course, she had no idea that Draco was already superb at the subject at hand.

            Truth was, she wasn't really going to do her homework, though. She was going to go to her room and do some thinking. It was too uncomfortable hugging Draco and still having the thought of Tom at mind. It was just nagging her, although it felt so right. It was, it was, now she knew exactly what the hug felt like.

            _He's acting like Tom. Exactly like him. Oh Merlin! What have I gotten myself into? I can't do this to myself, or to Tom._

_            Yeah, but he probably has another girlfriend by now. All the girls were so envious of you when you were with him._

_            What do you mean I WAS with him?_

_            Clearly, you and I both know that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work out! Honestly! They never do! _

_            Says who?_

_            Remember Phillip?_

_            Oh Merlin._

Kitty was having an argument with herself. She was now acting like Draco! Weird! But Kitty of course, did not know that Draco talks with himself, or did she?

            Anyways, Phillip was a boy that Kitty had met once. She had visited her family in Florida and they had been going for a month. Then, she had to go back home. They owled each other, but the relationship only lasted a month after that, and they agreed not to bother with each other again, for they had gotten into a fight, with howlers and everything! 

            Kitty was now at the entrance of the Gryffyndor Common Room. She stood in front of the fat lady. She had asked for the password (ginkerite) and Kitty had been allowed in.

            "We're sorry if we've upset you in anyway, Kitty." Came Fred, walking up to her.

            "Yes, we didn't know it bothered you in anyway to talk about your old school." George, coming from behind George.

            "No, it's okay, really! I'm fine. I'd be glad to chat with you about Terra. It's just I wasn't up to talking about it at the moment. That's all," was the response from Kitty.

            "Are you sure? Because if George and Fred are pestering you," started Ron, who had just walked up to Kitty, seeing the twins starting to talk to her.

            "Oh, no. I don't mind at all. It's okay." Replied Kitty.

            "What was it like there?" asked Hermione.

            "It was quite different than here. That's for certain!"

            "How so?" said Harry, who had just gotten interested in the topic. He had overheard part of their discussion because he was sitting a table away from where the group had been talking.

            "Well, although we had dormitories at Terra, we also had our own lockers in the hallways. That way, we had more room for things to store upon in our room."

            "How's the library there? Any good books?" asked a curious Hermione.

            "Oh, Hermione! You're such the bookworm! When will take a look around your surroundings and take your nose out of those books?" joked George. Fred laughed along with him.

            Choosing to ignore the statement because Kitty was as well a bookworm as Hermione, Kitty continued, "It had a marvelous collection of books. Both Fiction and non-fiction."

            "I thought you were from America!" exclaimed Ginny, who had now just joined the conversation.

            "I am!"

            "So why do you speak with such a British accent? It's abnormal, if you ask me. You sound as if you were born here and had lived here all your life!"

            "Well, I always fancied a British accent. I thought it sounded intelligent, so I spoke with a British accent if I wanted," she paused, changing her tone of voice, "but I can always change back to my original American voice!"

            "Cool! Two accents! By the way, having a British accent, doesn't honestly mean you're more intelligent!" said Fred.

            "Yes, just look at Ron!" joked George. AT that, Fred and George cracked up.

            "Shut up, would you?" shot Ron.

            "Do you guys have any more questions about my school?" asked Kitty.

            "What was their Quidditch team like? Just curious," asked Harry.

            "We were one of the greatest teams that Terra had ever seen over 50 years."

            "Wait, YOU were on the Quidditch team? What position did you play?" asked Ron, suddenly excited.

            "I was seeker, but when a player was sick, I played chaser for someone and this kid, Stuart took over seeker position for me," replied Kitty.

            "So that means you played TWO positions?"

            "Pretty much, yeah. Why?" Kitty asked, confuse at their interest in Quidditch.

            "Well, George and I, we're beaters." Chimed in Fred.

            "I'm the seeker," cut in Harry.

            "And due to the fact that Alicia has gone down with a sever case of the flu, I'm taking over as a chaser for her." Said a proud Ron.

            "I was forced to try out for the team by these two," said Hermione nodding her head towards Harry and Ron. "But I didn't make the team," and then, she mouthed the words "Thank God!" to Kitty so that Harry and Ron wouldn't hear her say that. Kitty gave a giggle. 

            "And because of the fact that these two are all over Quidditch, they haven't even got girlfriends, and Fred and george, their girlfriends are CHASERS on the Quidditch team! Boys can be so pathetic!" Ginny added. She was now in her fourth year and was over her crush on Harry. She had realized he was NOT the right one after they had gone out for a month during summer. 

            "Actually, I know two girls, who'd probably be willing to go with them, but, I'm not sure, whether you guys are willing to go with my friends!" said Kitty.

            "Oh really, describe them, then!" said Harry. 

            "Hold on, I've got a picture of them upstairs!" Kitty dashed up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory for 5th years and went into her trunk. She looked around for her picture, and quickly found it. She dashed back down the stairs, with picture in hand.

            "This one is Piper, and this one is Diana," she said, pointing. Piper had brown hair with a mix of black and here and there, small streaks of light brown/red. It was about 5 inches longer than shoulder length. It was straight, but was really messy, wavy and curly at the end. It looked nice, though. She had glasses, which had a thin rim and was a mix of a circle and oval shape. She had four sharp vampire teeth, but by looking at her skin tone, you could tell that she really wasn't a vampire. She had brown eyes and a nice smile. She stood, waving.

            Diana, looked a little like Piper, but thinner, not that Piper was fat, though. She had light brown hair, while Piper had a darker shad. Diana's was only 2 inches longer than shoulder length. It was very straight, but a little wavy in the middle. She had brown eyes and stood about five inches shorter than Piper. She didn't have glasses, or any vampire teeth. She flashed a smile. After a while, she started waving, too.

            "Well, which one do you think would be more into me?" asked Ron, blushing, slightly.

            "But would you go with them, they're in the 4th year, same as Ginny, but might be skipping to the 5th, due to the fact that I've helped them study and that they now have above average test scores. Are you interested?" 

            "Slightly. But don't they live in America?" pondered Harry.

            "They promised, along with all these other people in this picture, that they would visit as soon as both headmasters, my old one, and Dumbledore, agree to it," responded Kitty.

            "Well, if they are our age," started Harry.

            "And truly look as nice as in this picture," continued Ron.

            "Okay then," they both said in unison.

            "Good. I should tell them I've rounded them up some boyfriends, who are as interested in Quidditch as they are! They'll be delighted, haven't seen any boys as much a Quidditch freak as them for a while!"

            "Wait, they're into Quidditch?" Ron was surprised.

            "Two of the best chasers, ever! Besides me, of course!" 

            "We are so in for this match up!" said Harry, still in awe that girls like Piper and Diana were as much into Quidditch as they were.

            It was now getting dark, outside. The sun had set, all the way. It was about 9 already. 

            "It's getting late, I must be going to bed. Goodnight to all of you," said Hermione, as she started up the stairs.

            "Wait, I'm coming, too, I'm a bit tired." Called Kitty. Kitty got up and ran towards the stairs, where Hermione had waited for her.

            "Can we keep the picture?" asked Harry, blushing at the question.

            "Sure, just let me make a copy of it." Kitty hurried back towards the couch they had been sitting on. She took the picture out of Harry's hand, and placed it onto the table in front of them. She took her wand, out of her robe's pocket. Then, she pointed it straight at the picture. The following words she had said: "Duplicas Photo!" Magically, an exact duplicate appeared next to the original. Kitty took the original and handed Harry and Ron the copy.

            "How did you do that?"

            "Simple!" was her only reply.

            Off she headed, towards the 5th years' room. She plopped down onto her bed, not bothering to take her robes off. Then, thinking they might wrinkle in her sleep, she got up, took her school clothes off, and changed into pajamas. 

            "That was bloody brilliant!" said Hermione, all of a sudden.

            "What was?" answered Kitty, confused.

            "The duplicate charm! I had thought I was the only one in our year who had known that! We don't even learn it until 6th year! Complicated charm, it is!"

            "Well, back at Terra, I had run out of books to read one day, because a lot of the books were taken out, due to the fact that it was winter and snow and cold was everywhere. Everyone had nothing else to do, but read! Even the muggle works were out! So I decided to take out the 'The Big Book of Complex Charms (for students)'! The librarian didn't find it strange, because, I did a lot of reading and am an excellent witch for my age. I learned a couple of worthy spells and enchantments and even some charms from that book."

            "It's nice to have someone as smart as you are. Now, I have someone to conversate with. Harry and Ron always complain about how I always talk about, as they put it, 'smart people stuff', excellent term, if you ask me," she said, sarcastically, "Anyways, now I can talk to you about stuff like that!"

            "Yes, I supposed it is nice, but I've a friend in America who's as smart as I am, maybe smarter, but doesn't really read a lot. She's not into Quidditch, either!"

            "Well, I'm tired, so goodnight, Kitty!"

            "Night, Hermione," replied Kitty, drifting off to sleep.

                                                                ***

            Draco went straight to the library after his meeting with Kitty. He had to hurry, for the library was going to close in half an hour. He should make it, considering that the library was only 5 minutes from the Great Hall.

            He entered the library, finding Madam Pince, the librarian putting all the books back on the shelves. Draco greeted her with his udual smile. The library was empty.

            "Good evening, Draco. I know you love reading and studying, but don't you think it a bit late to be reading?" questioned Madam Pince, with some amusement in her tone, smiling at Draco and getting down from the ladder on which she was climbing on.

            "I just need to take out a bit of some material to read for now. I'll return it in the morning!" 

            "Okay. Do you need any help, is there a certain type of book you're looking for?"

            "Sort of, but I'm not sure whether or not you would carry such a book."

            "Well, if you're looking for muggle literature," she began, but was cut off by Draco, interrupting her.

            "No. Actually, I was looking for a book on a wizarding school, in America."

            "Would you care to tell me the name?"

            "I believe it's called Terra Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's somewhere around the east coast, but I'm not sure where, exactly. That's all I know."

            "Yes, I believe we have their yearbook for last year. Would you like to see it?"

            "Their yearbook? Our school library contains other school's YEARBOOKS? Strange. Is it like this with the other wizarding schools around the globe?"

            "Yes. But the thing is, only teachers are allowed to see them and if a student requires seeing any of them, from any year, any school, they must only see them in the library. They are not to be taken out," Said a very strict Madam Pince.

            "But, I need to take it out! It's very important that I do!"

            "You wouldn't let me finish! Kids today, always in such a hurry! Like I was saying, Mr.Malfoy, seeing as how your such a good kid and a wonderful student, I trust you will keep the book in shape. The books are in the back, so let me go get them, you wait here." Madam Pince went into the backroom, disappearing from sight. 

            She came back, with a fairly thick book. It had an old-looking cover, but was probably was just designed to look that way. "Here you go, Terra School, Year: 2000-2001. Remember to return it!" she said, as Draco rushed out the door.

            He was going stright to his dormitory bed, to do a little of background check on Kitty. See if she was worthy enough of so much of his attention. He rwally needed to know. Why was he attracted to her so much? WHY?

            He was now at the Slytherin Common Room entrance. (Password? Bloody Mercy) He entered, finding it was empty, except for Blaze and a couple of first years.

            "Where've you been, Drake?"

            "I told you not to call me that! And plus, I told you at dinner that I had a, um, date! Remember?"

            "Oh, yeah! So, was she good? Did you get far? Or was she just a cutie, with 'limits' to how far she wanted to go?"

            "Let's not talk about that, okay?"

            "Why not? You always tell me about all your dates, no matter how x-rated they were!" said Blaze, almost hysterical.

            "So what? I'm, um, tired, so I better get off to bed. G'night!" replied Draco, lying to his best friend.

            Draco rushed all the way to the 5th years' boys' dormitory. He lay flat on his bed, yearbook open, flipping through the pages. Obviously, he was looking for Kitty's mention or picture, in the sea of waving, winking, and laughing pictures.

            There, on page 167, was Kitty's picture. She was in class A, it had said. _Maybe that's her school's way of grouping, like our houses._

            She was in the second to last row of the 4th years. She was in her single profile, waving, and smiling. From time to time, she flicked some hair back, from her shoulders to her back. Under her picture were the words, **Kitty Salem (page 284)** in dark print, just like all the other pictures, except everyone's was a different page.

            Quickly, Draco flipped through about a hundred pages, looking for page 284. Page 284 was just about the middle of the book. There, in some more dark print, was a lot of info on Kitty. It read as follows:

**Kitty Salem, 4th Year, Class A**

*Nickname: Goody2Shoes/ Flame 

***Age: 14**

***Grades: Above average (A+)**

***Favorite Book: Romeo and Juliet (muggle literature)**

***Birthday: November 20**

***Star sign: Scorpio**

***Favorite Food: Pizza**

***Extra Activities: Quidditch**

***Team Position: Seeker, part-time Chaser**

***Dream: To become an actress**

***Wants to: Have world peace, between both muggles and wizards/witches**

***Best Friends: Amethyst Drasilin, Meredith Rox, Cherry Drasilin, Piper Minoa, **

**  Diana Hither, Tom Felton, Jake Trence, Jay-Jay Aren, and Travis Trence              **

***Also featured on pages: 167, 190, 284, 297, 355, 400-410, 500**

            And that was all it had said, next to this was the same picture of Kitty as on page 167. She was still smiling and waving at Draco. Unconsciously, Draco ahd smiled back at her gleaming face. 

_If she wants to have peace with muggles, father's not going to be too happy at that fact! What will he say, if she becomes my true girlfriend? He'd kill me, that's for sure. In fact, he might even kill Kitty! Why must my life be like this?_

Trying to find out more, Draco flipped to the other pages that she was pictured/ mentioned on. It turned out, she was 4th year president. She was on one of the best Quidditch teams that her school had seen over five decades, and was the only girl chess club member. 

She had read the most books in her year. She was selected as most likely to succeed in her class, and most talented. She sang in her choir, and played clarinet and piano in the band. She also had the same grade point average as Amethyst, making them tie at highest grade point average for the 4th years.

Draco thought it quite strange that the yearbook would have so much information on her. She wasn't graduating or anything! Soon, he figured out that it was the same info all over the book for everyone else in the school. The yearbook also had history about the school, about 50 pages worth! Now, Draco understood why the yearbook was so thick.

On page 500, also the last page, Kitty was listed as one of the students who were transferring/failed. Of course, it was impossible for Kitty to fail! She had the highest grade point average! Which, by the way, was 100.7! Next to the words, Kitty Salem, were the words (Hogwarts). Which probably told what school she was going to.

_Kitty's just like Hermione! Maybe even smarter! And she's on the Quidditch team! She's more brilliant than Hermione! And she plays CHESS? Oh God, she's so perfect. I now understand her nickname, at least!_

He put the book at his nightstand, and went to take a shower. He had to wash his hair, because of all the gel and hairspray. Afterwards, he went straight to bed. But before he did, he had a house elf bring him down some hot chocolate, which was very warm.

Now, he knew a lot more about Kitty and her old school. He even found out her best friends' names! He didn't even think he would get so much information as to class president and stuff, but nevertheless, he knew Kitty a lot better, now. Without even having to talk to her, feeling strange.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

YAY! I'm done! I'm so happy! Please be sure to read some of my other Fanfics, okay? They're good, also! Please review, if you hadn't already. I'll make sure to post my next chapter up soon! Promise!

                                                          Luv Ya Lots,

                                                            Kitty   xoxo

I'm gonna soak up the sun,

I'm gonna tell everyone to

Lighten up

I'm gonna tell them that I've

Got no one to blame

And everytime I feel lame,

I'm looking up

-Sheryl Crow, _Soak Up The Sun_


	12. The Surprise

Oh yeah, chapter 12! Sweet! J/K. LOLz. Well, here you are, chapter 12! I'm so happy! Aren't you? Jeez, my opening welcomes aka THIS is getting shorter and shorter! Okay, here goes everything! Hope you like this chapter! Ta-Da!   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kitty, Harry, Ron, and Hermione journeyed to the Great Hall, early in the morning. It was just about time for breakfast, and they had all woken up quite early. They all thought it was best top go down now, since there was nothing else to do at the moment.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffyndor table. There were very few people in the Hall at the time, because it was so early. Not even Dumbledore! But the food was there, so they sat and ate. Neville was there, probably getting up early to prevent any harm to his food, before the twins came down.  
  
When Kitty was halfway done with her breakfast, Draco came down to eat. He sat at his usual table, in his usual spot with his usual friends, gathered beside him. Kitty figured, NOW was the time for everyone to come down to breakfast.  
  
After a while, hundreds of owls flew into the air. All were delivering mail to its owner, of course. Hermione had gotten The Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper. Ron had received some money, from his mum for the next Hogsmeade trip. And Harry got a copy of Quidditch Monthly. That was a quidditch magazine. It was for the month of November.  
  
Draco, all the way at the other end of the Great Hall, had received a letter from someone, as Kitty had noticed. She didn't, however, notice that she, herself, had gotten a letter from someone also.  
  
The owl, becoming annoyed, hooted around Kitty's face and started to peck at her hair. As soon as Kitty noticed, she realized the owl immediately.  
  
"Taffy? Oh, it's so good to see you? How's Piper and them? You were always so much like her. Everything's about you, isn't it?" Kitty said to the light brown barn owl. She petted it, and gave it permission to help itself to her breakfast as she read the letter, which was attached to Taffy's leg. It was in different handwriting every paragraph, it read:  
  
_Kitty,  
Don't be so upset. We didn't forget about you. Trust us. It's just that; well… sorry, I actually can't tell you. But don't worry. Please don't get upset! Honestly, don't! I hate to see you upset. We've planned the greatest b-day present for you. You'll see! Can't tell you anymore, or else Tom'll kill me!  
-Piper  
  
Dear Kitty,  
Hi. It's Amethyst (duh) How've you been? Chill, girl! It's only been like a day! Give us time to write to ya, why don't you? Just kidding. Well, I'm writing to you! Really wish that you were here. But, that'll change. You'll see! Can't say any more!_  
_Luv,  
Perfect  
  
Kit-  
What's up? I know I know, the sky. But for once, can you be normal and answer what you're actually doing? You're weird, sometimes! Okay, I wrote to you! Don't get so depressed! I swear, you're such a drama queen!  
-Hyper   
  
Kitty,  
Hi! How are you? I am so bored, though I can't tell you why. I suppose you're now wondering why everything's a secret between you, and us now. Well, I can't tell you, but trust me you'll love it!  
-Cherry_  
  
_Hi!  
I dunno what I'm supposed to write, but they told me to write something, so now, I'm writing something to you! Total duh! LOL. Find me a boyfriend yet? HeHe! Miss ya!  
-Diana  
  
Hey Kit-Kat,  
How's my baby? You know I love you. Don't get mad at me for not writing to you any sooner! Please don't! I hate to see you all upset and I don't my sweetie to be mad at me! Again, I love you! Please be happy! You'll see, thing's will change! Can't say any more!  
Love,  
Tom  
_  
Kitty finished reading the letter and gave Taffy one last pat. She wrote a reply back to her friends and tied it onto Taffy's leg. Taffy left, obviously heading towards Terra Witch and Wizardry, obviously, or was she?  
***  
  
Taffy flew past many clouds and past many cities and towns. She crossed the ocean and took a short break on a fishing boat, which kindly did not bother her. After, she took off again. She reached all the way to the United States, but when she landed it was not in the magical academy of Terra. She landed in an AIRPORT. There, standing at the entrance, were none other than Piper, Cherry, Amethyst, Diana, Tom, and Meredith.  
  
"See, look, Taffy came right back in a jiffy! And look, she's got a letter from Kitty!" exclaimed Piper, as she started to put Taffy in her cage.  
  
"We've no time for that. According to the headmaster, an airplane is supposed to be a form of air transportation invented by muggles. And according to what else he said, it's going to be leaving in about half an hour, and we still have to find it!" shouted Tom.  
  
They started at a run into the airport. But, no sooner had they entered, they heard voices calling their names, behind them.  
  
"Wait! Wait up! Tom! Amethyst!"  
  
"Hold on! Wait for us! Meredith, Cherry, one of you! Wait!!!"   
  
"Dude!"  
  
Everyone heard the last call and turned around. Jay-Jay, Jake and T.J. had been chasing after them. They finally caught up to were the gang were now standing, and were panting for breath.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tom.  
  
"Professor Diaz let us come, too! We asked him this morning, and he told us to hurry so we could catch up with you. He gave us some tickets also," said Jay-Jay.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't just let my baby go all the way to England all alone!" said Jake, speaking, of course, to Amethyst.  
  
"Whatever, let's go and find this gate, so we don't miss the flight, now!" exclaimed Tom, a bit loudly.  
  
They started walking around the airport, asking a muggle now and then were the gate was. Tom was in the lead of the group, and Jake and T.J. were in the back, strolling the luggage behind them.  
  
"Bit overexcited about seeing Kitty, isn't he?" snickered Jake.  
  
Amethyst, however, overheard that, and turned around to face Jake and T.J., who were in back of her.  
  
"It's not funny at all. I think it's sweet that he care so much about her, now the both of you, please don't make any more comments about Tom. It's bad enough his girlfriend's all the way in England, but NOW he's holding a BIG surprise for her, which includes all of us! So I really don't think it's nice for you to say that about him! He's pressured!"   
  
"Yeah, whatever you say, babe," replied Jake to his girlfriend.  
  
Amethyst just gave him an evil glare for calling her "babe" because of the reference of an animal. It was just idiotic, really. Jake knew it bothered her, but didn't think much of it.  
  
"Please go through the metal detector," said a woman, in a uniform.  
  
"The what? Perfect, get over here!" called Tom.  
  
"Now, what?! Oh. Just follow me, okay?" said Amethyst as she headed toward the front of the group. She placed her luggage on the x-ray machine beside the metal detector, and stepped right through the metal detector.   
  
"Is this going to be in the back of the plane, or will you take it as carry on?" asked the woman.  
  
"Back, please, same with the rest of our luggage," Perfect replied.  
  
One by one, the group of young witches and wizards stepped through the metal detector. Everything went smoothly until Jay-Jay.   
  
When Jay-Jay stepped through, the thing started to beep. Not knowing what to do, Jay-Jay just stood there, with a look of amusement on his face, to the fact that he was the only one of them to beep. He found it funny.   
  
"Please, step back and empty your pockets, then come through again," ordered the lady. When Jay-Jay did what he was told, it was not a pretty sight.  
  
Out of his pocket came his wand, some potions ingredients, a textbook about Quidditch, and keys. This would be hard to explain to the airport worker, staring at the objects wildly.  
  
"I collect the dead lizard tails, from my pet lizard," said Jay-Jay, referring to the ingredients. The lady stood, and raised an eyebrow, and then she changed her expression so that it just screamed her thoughts, _"What a FREAK!"_  
  
"Oh, and this is mine, it's a toy present for my cousin," said Piper, taking the wand from the table, where the objects had been placed.  
  
"And this is just a non-sense fiction book. For on flight reading, you know, in case it gets, um, boring!" said Amethyst, quickly.  
  
"Okay, you are free to go on the plane, just show that lady over there, your tickets," said the woman, believing their fake, and non-sensical stories.  
  
They headed towards the entrance to the plane and gave the tickets to the woman standing there. They got on the plane and found some seats in the first-class section. Professor Diaz was very kind to give them first-class.  
  
Piper sat with Diana. Amethyst sat behind them with Jake. Behind Amethyst and Jake, sat Meredith and Jay-Jay. Behind those two, were Cherry and T.J. Tom sat by himself, all the way in front of Piper and Diana.  
  
Everyone was having a conversation with each other, except for Tom. Tom seemed to be conversating with himself. He mumbled things like, "Hi, Kitty," and "No, no, no!" or "Surprise, Kitty!" in different tones.  
  
"He HAS gone ballistic, hasn't he?" asked Piper to Diana, whispering, in case Tom overheard her saying so.  
  
"I think he has," was Diana's reply.  
  
Behind Piper and Diana, Jake and Perfect were happily conversating about what it would be like to live at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year.  
  
"So, why'd you decide to come?"  
  
"Well, I had to watch over my sweet heart!"  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet! And yet, you don't trust me, do you?"  
  
"It's not that, I just don't want to lose you to some British guy!"  
  
Behind them, sat Meredith and Jay-Jay. It was ten minutes into the flight, and Meredith and Jay-Jay were already having a full-blown make-out session. Little squeals and grunts could be heard from the both of them, but not once did they come back to earth for some air!  
  
"Why will you NEVER go out with me?" said T.J.  
  
"Because," replied Cherry.  
  
"No! I need an actual reason, Cherry!"  
  
"I don't know! Okay, it's just, oh, I really don't know why not."  
  
While all these conversations were going on, Piper's owl, Taffy, hooted in her cage, above Piper.  
  
"What is it girl? Oh, yeah I almost forgot! The letter Kitty sent back! Come here, girl," Piper said, reaching for Taffy's leg, which still had Kitty's letter on it.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
Thank you for the letter. Sorry I overreacted. And I am NOT a drama queen, Hype! Also, I'm DYING to know what my present is! You guys have got to tell me! My birthday's too far away for me to hold all this excitement in! Please tell me!   
I really miss you guys, too. Of course I do! Breakfast is almost over, and I'll be late for class, sorry! I have to go! I'll write to you, later! I'll be sure of it! Love you all! And I love you, Tom!  
Xoxo,  
Kitty  
  
"Hey, Tom! Kitty says she loves you. Here, read!" said Piper, handing the letter to Tom, in front. Tom skimmed through the letter, and handed it back to Piper.  
  
_Well, at least she still loves me. Please, don't let her have a new boyfriend. God, what if she does? What if I'm too late? Merlin, I hope I'm not too late._ Tom thought. _I really do._

                                                ***

     "Remind me again, why History of Magic is a class that we just HAVE to take?!" Kitty gave a sigh. History of Magic was definitely one of her most hated classes. Well, it wasn't that she just hated it, it was that it was waaaay too boring! 

     Hermione gave a snort and then giggled and said in a sarcastic tone, "Cheer up! We have Potions, next!"

     Kitty, apparently had not noticed the sarcasm so she replied, "Finally! An interesting class that won't bore me out of my mind! Great!"

     That got her a sideways glance from Hermione, a raised eyebrow from Harry, and Ron saying, "You're kidding me, right?"

     "Oh, wait. So you were being sarcastic?" 

     Hermione nodded her head slowly. Harry then asked, "How can you like Potions? I mean, you have Malfoy for a partner!"

     "He's not all the bad, actually. He's really nice!"

     "Yeah, right, whatever!" the trio said in unison.

     The four of them walked together, down the dungeons to their most hated class, and Kitty's favorite class, Potions. On the way there, however they had bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaze Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. 

     "Hello there-," started Draco.

     "Pothead," said Blaze.

     "Weasel," added Crabbe.

     "And mudblood," ended Goyle.

     "Ferret!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all said in unison, much to Draco's amusement.

     "Oh, very good. Finally came up with an insult!" he laughed.

     "Shut your trap, Malfoy, or I'll-,"started Hermione, furiously.

     "Or you'll WHAT?! Lay your filthy little mudblood hands on us? Oh, I am just terrified of the little witch, help me! Someone save me from Granger! Please!" Blaze started to run around in a circle, throwing his hands up into the air, and talking with a very sarcastic tone.

     Crabbe and Goyle laughed at Blaze's imitation of being scared of Hermione. Draco however, just muttered, "My God, Blaze you are so embarrassing!" Then started to laugh, also.     

     The whole time, Kitty just stood back and watch as the two groups feuded with their stupid comments and remarks. Watching Blaze run around fretfully, she took the chance and stuck her foot out. Immediately, Blaze tripped and fell down. 

     "Um-Ow!"

     "My bad! Here let me help you back up!" Kitty kneeled down and offered a hand. She flashed a smile at Blaze and put on her most innocent face. Harry, Hermione and Ron tried their hardest to suppress their laughter.

     Blaze reluctantly accepted Kitty's hand and got back up to his feet. He sneered at Kitty, while she acted as if nothing were wrong and kept smiling innocently. 

     "Now, if you'll excuse me from your bickering, lady (referring to Hermione) and gentlemen, I have a class to get to, and I don't have any intention of being late." With that, she gave one last small smile, and left headed towards the Potions Dungeon.

     As she passed by Draco, she leaned in and whispered, "I'll see you there, right?" She winked and left. This left everyone stunned. As she walked away, they all snapped back and headed after her to the dungeons.

***Later on***

     "Okay, class, today we will learn about the shrinking and enlargement potions. Work with your partner and refer to _Potions and other Concoctions _for helpful advice and the sort. How well you do will depend on how strong the potion turns out. Turn to Page 89 and begin," ordered Snape.

     Kitty and Draco got to work immediately. Now and then, they would whisper to each other, having a little conversation.

     "What was that all about, in the hallway?"

     "What? Put in half a lizard's tail."

     "Tripping Blaze! What type of lizard tail?"

     "A spotted one. Didn't you find it funny?"

     "Um, yeah! It was hilarious! Ok, now we have to stir it twice."

     "Your friend was just really embarrassing! You say his name is Blaze?" Kitty started to stir the potion.

     "Yeah, why? Are you interested in him?" he raised an eyebrow. "You're not stirring it hard enough!" He placed his hands on top of her's on the spoon-mixing-thingy. (A/N: LMAO. Well, I dunno what it's called so bear with me, ok?)

     Kitty now blushed furiously, but she still acted as if everything were normal. "No! But my friend would, probably. I don't know. Hey, do you have a picture of him that I would be able to duplicate for her?"

     Draco removed his hands away from Kitty's and took out his wallet from his back pocket. He took a small wallet sized photo of him and his best friends laughing in the backyard of some mansion. He handed it to Kitty. "How are you going to duplicate it? We don't learn about those types of charms until next year!"

     "I'm a quick learner!" She placed the picture on top of the table, face-up. She whispered so that Snape wouldn't over hear, "_Duplicas Photo!"_

      "Miss Salem, if you don't mind me saying so, this is a Potions Dungeon and not Charms class. If you feel, however, that you must practice Charms now, and your Potions later, that can be arranged." Said Snape eerily and in a flat tone from behind Draco and Kitty's backs.

     "Sorry, Professor. Perhaps you would like to check up on our potion, maybe? It's finished by now," Kitty replied, while moving aside so that Snape would be able to examine the Potion.

     "Yes, yes, it's perfect. Full marks for Miss Salem and Mr. Malfoy for the day," he announced to the whole class, loudly, then lowered his voice to speak with Draco and Kitty again, "There are still fifteen minutes left of this class, excellent time, clean up all your ingredients and start on your homework assignment. It's a partner assignment, meaning the both of you will have to work together on it." And with that, he left to go and check up on Neville and Hermione's potion.

     "Well, let's clean up and then we can start the assignment-," started Draco.

     "And whatever we don't finish I'll meet you in the Library on Saturday-,"

     "After dinner, how's that?"

     "Great!" 

     But, no later had they finished cleaning up, Potions was over and it was 1:30, afternoon break. They hadn't even started anything. So, Kitty headed to the Gryffindor Common Room and Draco to the Slytherin Common Room.

                                                ***

     "Holy shit, Draco, that Potions partner of yours? She wouldn't be the girl you went on a date with yesterday…would she?" asked Blaze.

     "What would give you an idea like that?" Draco replied, as he continued walking down the halls.

     "You were awfully cozy around her in the halls and in Potions!"

     "No, I wasn't!"

     "Dude, yeah you were!"

     "Whatever."

     "No, it's not whatever! She's a Gryffindor! You can't be dating a Gryffindor! The one and only Draco Andrew Thomas Lucius Malfoy is not going to pursue a relationship with a Gryffindor!" Blaze shouted. Everyone in the hall heard. Everyone stood by to watch to see if a fight breaks out. 

     "Chill, Blaze, chill. I'm not going out with her! That's absurd and unseemly! Never would I, of all people go with a Gryffindor! Never!" Draco answered, much to everyone's displeasure. They really were looking forward to a fight.

     "Are you sure?" Blaze regained his usual relaxed self. 

     "Come on, Blaze, do I look like the type to date that type?"

     "Yeah, okay, then, let's head to the Slytherin Common Room before Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or, we can walk around and hit on some girls." He said it as if it were a casual thing. And it was, for him and Draco at least.

     There was DEFINITELY no doubt about it. Draco Andrew Thomas Lucius Malfoy and Blaze Joseph Chris Zabini were the hottest guys at Hogwarts. Although all the girls hated to admit it, due to the fact that they were cruel and mean Slytherins, there was not one girl in the whole school that didn't find at least one of the both a BIT attractive deep down. And whomever didn't find them attractive, well, they were… probably not so attractive themselves or something. You'd have to be crazy, not to envy Draco or Blaze's girl for the week. Everyone did, even though they all knew that she was going to be dumped at the end of the week. Usually, the girls were all dumped on a Friday or Saturday morning. That way, they would have all of Saturday to search for more flirtish and stupid girls.

     "I vote for choice number two, but I don't know about you, Blaze. You're starting to lose your spark." Draco smirked.

     "Yeah, we'll see about that!" Blaze smirked back at Draco.

                                                          ***

     "I really don't know what you were talking about! Potions was a bit fun today…for what it was, I guess," Kitty stated, walking down the hallway backwards, facing Hermione, Harry and Ron. Since she was walking in front of them, but was walking backwards so she was facing them…I can't say whether they were walking behind of in front of her. (LOLz)

     "Whatever you say, oh twisted one!" joked Ron. Harry laughed along with him.

     "I am not mental, okay?"

     "Whatever," whispered Harry to Ron.

     "Just, look out, Kitty. I really don't think that walking backwards is at ALL safe. Be careful you don't trip and fall!" warned Hermione.

     "Oh, Hermione! I've been walking backwards from class to class forever! And the only time I've ever tripped was once on this really bad luck day of mine! Kitty Salem NEVER trips while acting crazy and walking backwards!" Kitty giggled.

     Just as she finished, she tripped over something and fell to the ground. Something landed on top of her. It was a guy from his hard stare at her. His eyes were a cloudy steel gray-blue. And his breath against her cheek was very warm.

     Oh my God! Who is this? This is SO embarrassing! Please, get off of me soon, wait a minute…… I mean, this is kinda comfy! Wait, what am I thinking? And who on EARTH is on top of me?!

     As if answering her, Hermione shouted, "Malfoy, you jerk! Get off of her! NOW! Or else I'll-,"

     "Or else you'll WHAT, mudblood??" Draco replied, getting to his feet with the help of Crabbe. 

     "Take that back, Malfoy!" Ron and Harry shouted in fury.

     "Calm down, Potter, Weasel, (Ron growled)" then, returning his attention back to his friends, Draco added, "Come on guys, let's go."

     And as he left, Kitty could've SWORN that Draco Malfoy had actually winked at her. She could feel her cheeks warm up from a semi-blush.

     "What was THAT all about?!" Hermione thought aloud. Kitty just shrugged, her cheeks a slight rosy color.

***Later In the Gryffindor Common Room***

     Kitty, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common to find it empty. Well, at least it seemed empty because the common room is always so crowded, but a few first years and some fifth years were there, taking a rest for a minute or two.

     "Well, Hermione and I are going to get our books, and then, maybe hang out, you?" questioned Kitty.

     "I don't know, Ron and I will probably do the same." Harry and Ron headed up to the boy's dormitory, and Kitty to the girl's Dormitory. 

     "You go ahead, Kitty. I have my books already in my backpack. I'll see you at the Great Hall." Hermione called after her.

     Hermione left Gryffindor Tower and Kitty entered the fifth year's girl's dormitory. Soon after, a scream followed, but it was only for a second.

     "Oh my God! How did you guys- Where did you guys- you guys! God, I've missed you all!" Kitty ran over to give all her friends a humongous hug because all sitting on her bed, on some on Hermione's bed, were Amethyst Drasilin, Meredith Rox, Piper, Diana Hither, Cherry Drasilin, T.J. Trence, Jay-Jay Aren, Jake Trence and her (ahem ::cough cough::) boyfriend…………………………………..Tom Felton

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 Cliffie! Yay! I've always wanted to have a cliffhanger! Really REALLY REALLY terrifyingly sorry that it took so long to update this chapter, ::starts to cry:: you don't how hard it's been to write this chapter ::starts to cheer up!:: But now it's done! YAY!!!!!

Much Luv To Ya All!

-Kitty 


	13. Where Some is Explained

Hey! News flash: Reviews make authors HAPPY!! And you've WONDERED why it takes so long for our chapters to get posted! It's because we're ashamed of our reviews!!!!! :P

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

          "We've missed you so much, too!" shouted Meredith.

          Kitty was totally surrounded by her best friends. They were all huddled in one huge hug. It was like being home again. All of them were back together again, and Kitty just hoped and prayed that they didn't have to leave anytime soon.

          "Oh, no! We're falling!" yelped Kitty, and with that, all ten of them tumbled to the ground in one huge heap.

          "Oww!" laughed Piper. 

          "Kitty, I've missed you so much! And I know that it's only October, but happy birthday!" Tom whispered to Kitty.

          Kitty shouted with delight, "Oh my gosh! This was for my birthday? Oh my god, I love you guys! And I love you, too, Tommy! How long are you staying? Please say fairly long!"

          Tom came over. He was about half a head taller than Kitty. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and rested his head there. Everyone could've sworn they head him whisper, "I'm staying with you, wherever you are, no matter what!"

Amethyst giggled, "We've transferred to Hogwarts! We're 'exchange students'! Wow, that sounds funny. We're going to be here all year! This rocks!"

          "Hey, I'm bored, what is there to do up in this joint? All of us weren't allowed to go to classes until after mid-day break…and well, we've been cooped up forever!" asked Diana.

          "PILLOW FIGHT!" They all shouted, each one grabbing their own pillow. But there obviously weren't enough pillows, because T.J had started to complain.

          "No fair! I don't have a pillow. You guys suck!"

          "Fine then, we'll just do something else! **DOG PILE ON T.J**!" shouted Tom.

          Tom, Jay-Jay, and Jake all flew themselves on top of T.J. They all laughed hysterically, well, except for T.J. He was squished flat. __

_          This is so great! It's like being back at Terra! I have the greatest friends ever! This is SO perfect and great! _Kitty thought.

          Just then, Harry and Ron busted in through the girls' dormitory room. Hermione ran in right behind them, looking worried. At the same time, Meredith, Piper, Diana, Amethyst, T.J., Cherry, Jay-Jay, Jake and Tom all looked confused. They stared speechless at Harry and Ron and vice-versa. 

          "W-We…we, uh… thought we heard a bit of yelling from up here," stated Ron.

          "And we knew you were up here," added Hermione.

          "So we um, just came up to check er, to see if you were alright, Kitty. And uh, well, yeah." Harry said.

          "I'm just dandy!" Kitty replied giddily.

          "Who ARE all these people? And how on EARTH did they get here? We certainly didn't see you come up through The Fat Lady! We were downstairs this WHOLE time, waiting for you Kitty!" Hermione asked the question that had been on both Ron and Harry's mind.

          "These are all my friends from Terra. You know, my old school? I'm so happy! They've transferred here! Isn't it great?"

          "Oh." Harry, Ron and Hermione all stated simply.

          "Everyone, this is Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione's the smart one. Ron's the comedian. And Harry is well, chuh, Harry Potter!" Kitty stated.

          "Hey," all of Kitty's friends replied in unison, casually.

          "And you three, this is Cherry, Amethyst, Meredith, T.J, Jay-Jay, Jake, Piper, Diana, and Tom."

          Harry and Ron grinned slightly in the direction of Piper and Diana. Oh yeah, of course they knew those two faces anywhere. Strictly between you and me, Ron and Harry kept the picture of them at their bedside tables!

          Out of nowhere, Hermione exclaimed, "Holy cricket! He looks like he could be Draco's twin! I'm serious! You say his name's Tom?" as she eyed Tom up and down.

          "Um, yeah. His name's Tom Felton. And no, he's not Draco's twin! Draco's British-born. Tom is all American." Kitty smiled, she went to hug Tom, but he backed away, quickly. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

          "Oh, no! Holy shit! Draco goes here? Draco, as in Draco Malfoy? Dammit! I totally forgot." Tom shouted in an aggravated tone.

Kitty laughed with a bit of nervousness. "You- You- You know Draco Malfoy? No. No. It's not possible. It must be another one. No worries. You don't know the one that goes to this school."

"Draco Andrew Thomas Lucius Malfoy. How can I NOT know him? He's my identical twin cousin. Hence my own really long name, Thomas Mathew Draco Lucifer Malfoy. My parents thought it'd be nice if we had our own names, our godfather's, our cousin's, and then our father's, followed by the surname. Which is stupid if you ask me. Great, with him around, everyone will get so confused. How will I ever pick up chicks?" Tom was still all the same aggravated.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait. Time-out! You have a twin **cousin** named Draco Malfoy, whom just so happens to go to my newly transferred school, and he lives all the way in England, and you just happened to never tell me?! And who, on earth, says you're going to be picking up chicks? Wasn't the reason you came up here to be with me? Unless of course, you want to play me out. Do you REALLY want to do that? Because you KNOW that can be arranged!" Kitty shouted, angrily, which is something she is very good at, by the way. Even a good 4 inches to 8 inches taller than Kitty, right now, Kitty towered over Tom.  
  


"Um, I meant that, you know, if you dumped me for him. And I know you will because all of the girls think he's so hott. If he's got the same taste in girls as I do, then he'll go for you, trust me! It was like, when I was younger, I brought all of my girlfriends and girls I was crushing on to Malfoy Manor, for vacation. Came time to leave, they didn't leave with my family! And well, he just never came up in conversation! I mean, he just never did. And it's not like I WANT to talk about him or anything…" Tom mumbled.

The two were arguing, now as for certain. All of their friends just stood in the background, getting a little anxious to see what was going to happen. Actually, they were really afraid to get in the fight to defend Tom. Kitty would snap their heads off!

"NEVER CAME UP IN CONVERSATION? What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Tom! I was just wondering, do you just happen to have a twin who lives in England?' What the hell!" Cold sarcasm dripped from Kitty's harsh words. She tried hard to control her breathing. And then, shocking everyone in the room, Kitty leaned over and up, kissing Tom. "That's for thinking you would EVER lose me to Draco."

Tom got an evil glint in his eye and then announced in an not-oh-so-sad tone, "See? I'm really still not so sure about that… I mean, he's SO HOTT next to me. I think my self-esteem went down a level!"

"You're bad!" Kitty said and once more kissed him, this time a bit longer than the last. Everyone seemed a bit anxious, but it was already obvious to them that neither Kitty nor Tom cared. Kitty broke away from him, and said abruptly, "Come on, Hermione, Cherry, Amethyst and Meredith, let's go hang out around the school. It'll give you guys a chance to know each other better!"

"Well, what about us?" Piper asked.

"You and Diana will be showed around the school by Hogwarts experts, Harry and Ron." Without Harry or Ron noticing, Kitty winked at her two friends. As a reply, with understanding, Piper and Diana smiled back. 

"Oh. OH! We'll be off now, then!" Diana said in a rush, heading out the door with Ron at her side.

"Chill, Di! Wait, what are we supposed to do with Tom, J.T., Jay-Jay, and Jake?" Then Kitty turned to the guys, "Well, what do you guys want to do?"

Tom quickly responded, "We're going to 'SURPRISE' my cousin."

"Oh, no. Don't! Please don't!" begged Kitty. _If they see each other, they might get to the topic of me. And if Draco suspects I've been getting a bit kind to him, Tom'll KNOW something's wrong. He knows I'm not the type to make friends easily! He'll KNOW something's up! Oh no._

"Well, why not?" Tom was a bit curious.

"Because- uh…" Kitty looked to Hermione or one of her friends for help.

Hermione was quick on her word and answered for Kitty. "Well, I'd love it if I could show you AND the girls around. After all, if you were to be put in my house, I'd be doing it anyways, so I might as well get a head start! Isn't that right, Kitty?"

"Uh- yes! Of course! Yep, that's why you should stay with us." Kitty plastered a false, hopeful smile on her face. "Please, pretty please? I want you to stay with me! In case I should be in grave danger!" Kitty pouted.

Tom laughed, "Never in a million years, could anyone understand you like I do, Kitty. You pull out that tired Damsel-in-Distress routine, but everyone in this room besides those three," Tom nodded his head off towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione's direction. "Bitch-in-disguise!"

"That's right, and don't you forget it!"

"OKAY! That's settled! Harry and I will escort Diana and Piper and you guys will basically just hang out. Have fun, then!" Ron said, in a rush to get out of here with Diana.

"Whatever!" Kitty, Amethyst, Meredith and Cherry shouted at the retreating backs of Piper, Diana, Harry, and Ron.

In a rather mild, sarcastic tone, Hermione noted, "Gee, I wonder where they're off to in SUCH a hurry? I bet you they're going to have more fun then we are!" They all laughed.

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Jake admitted, pulling Amethyst a bit closer to him, by grabbing on to her waist. Amethyst shrieked.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but, this room is stuffy as hell. Can we please just get the hell out of here?" Jay-Jay commented.

"Yeah, sure. Hermione, where are all the kewl places to chill up here in this joint?" Kitty asked.

Hermione headed out the door. The group of friends followed close behind, eager to actually do something. "Well, let's see…There's Hagrid's Hut, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch field, the Great Hall, the Astronomy Tower, the list goes on!" She laughed.

"What's Hagrid's Hut and the Forbidden Forest?" asked Cherry, curiously.

Perfect gave a long sigh. "Stupid, The Forbidden Forest would be a forest that is forbidden. Duh!" 

"Well, how would I know? It could be the name of like, a shop or… something! Everything's always so PRACTICAL with you, Perfect!" 

Hermione noticed a bit of tension and answered the other question at hand to break ice, "Hagrid's a very good friend of mine. He's the 'keeper of keys'. I don't have the slightest clue what that means, but either way, he's still really great. And it's great fun to visit him at his hut on the grounds outside. He's a lovely guy. Oh yes, and he's also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher here at Hogwarts."

Away from Hermione and the girls, Jake whispered to J.J, "Jeez, what's she do? Study this Hagrid from since he was born?" J.J sniggered.

"EEK! I'm DYING to go to the quidditch field! Let's go!" Kitty shrieked.

"Yeah, that'd be alright." Tom seconded. 

"Whatever," Cherry mumbled.

"Alright then, follow me! Remember, we've only a half an hour to spend there, it's only mid-day break. Afterwards, we have to get to classes!" Emma announced.

***

          Draco Malfoy walked carelessly about the castle with his close buddy, Blaze. He was free of worry and stress. The only thing on his mind was how hot that Ravenclaw in front of him was. Obviously, Blaze noticed that too, because suddenly, the catcalls began. 

          Blaze remarked, "Hey! I'll see you at the quidditch field tonight!"

          "You count on it," Ravenclaw 4th year, Sharisa Walters said, in a whiperish-growl. She had attempted for it to be seductive, but, between you and me, it was just plain stupid sounding. 

          _The stupid girl. She's way too young to understand the ways of the dragon and flame. Her time will come, and she'll just be another one of Blaze's bitches. _Draco smirked, "She won't last you a day!"

          "Oh, yeah? Well, at least I have something to do this evening! What about you? Who's lost their spark now?"

          "Take that back Blaze! I did NOT lose my spark. And I'll have you know that I have plans tonight with a hotter chick than the one you just picked up!" 

          "Do you want to bet on that?"

          "Yes, 10 galleons, in fact! We'll have Flint rate them on a scale of one to ten. Highest score prevails!" Draco was just being his usual self, once again. He hadn't the slightest idea that his twin cousin was in this castle, at this very moment, laughing, talking and holding hands with the very girl he had been talking about.

          "Deal!" Blaze said.

          "Well, it's just about time for Defense against the Dark Arts."

          "Yeah, let's go."

          They strolled down the halls, sneering at past enemies, winking at certain girls, and acting as if they owned the place. They headed through hallways, crossed many stairs, and finally got to their DADA classroom right on time. 

Of course, if they didn't have perfect grades and attendance in every subject, their dads would freak and maybe even tell Voldemort! And The Dark Lord does NOT want dopes in his league. Draco and Blaze knew this for a fact.

Once, about two years ago, Draco and Blaze had decided to cut History of Magic. When their fathers found out, they were furious. They believed that with the breaking of an important rule, came with a strong punishment. Draco and Blaze were both placed under the Cruciatus Curse for about a week. Draco and Blaze had survived through it all, and have been through everything with each other. In fact, the only people they weren't cold and harsh and evil on were each other, their fathers, and cute girls. (Could you blame them, though?)

As soon as they entered the classroom, they found Dumbledore sitting in the teacher's chair. He stood up, just as Blaze and Draco took their seats. 

"The teachers, including myself, are all having a meeting. We had to have the meeting now, because it is very important. All students are to report to the Great Hall for now. The meeting shall be adjourned before 2:45, so until then you shall remain there. Does everyone understand?" Dumbledore asked.

The class' students gave a slight nod and a round of "Yes's and "Uh-huh!"'s.

Dumbledore led them to the Great Hall. There, already were all the other houses and all the other students of Hogwarts. Dumbledore left them there and went through some eerie doors and disappeared quicker than the students had noticed. 

"Draco, let's cut! The only people watching us are the Prefects! The Head Boy and Head Girl aren't even here! What a miraculous break! Let's ditch, come on!" Blaze urged.

"Let's not, Blaze," Draco replied, slowly.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm having one of those… feelings again. I know something important has happened. I think I sort of, have to be here. Some thing big is going on, I can sense it."

"Oh no, Draco! Don't freak out on me now! What about Pansy? She'll have the chance to bother you for an hour and forty-five minutes! DO you REALLY want that to happen?" pleaded Blaze.

"Blaze! Listen to me, we have to stay here. You were born with the ability to know everything that is going on right now and in the past, and I've been blessed to have a sense of the future. You tell me that you don't sense something going on at this very instance?"

"No, Draco, I don't!"

"You lie! You're powers are way stronger than mine! The Dark Lord told me AND you so! Remember? Don't think I'm thick-headed! Speak the truth, or I'll MAKE you tell the truth. Whichever way you'd rather have it is fine with me!" Draco said coldly. Hey, nobody ever said you couldn't argue with your best friend!

"Fine! Draco, you REALLY want to know what's going on?" Blaze shouted, a bit aggravated and taken aback.

"Yeah, I do! Of course! But, I'd find out later on, anyways. I might as well hear it from you!"

"You want that Kitty girl, don't you?"

"What Kitty girl?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't play stupid with me, Draco! I know these things. You've said it yourself. You and I have powers! Don't think I didn't know what you were doing, after dinner at the Great Hall!"  
  


"You used your powers to spy on me?"

"Best friends are just supposed to tell each other things, not keep secrets! Of course I used my powers, I mean, what if something bad would've happened to you? Let me tell you, Draco! That Kitty, she's trouble. Big trouble. I sense it! I know she is. She'll do more damage to you, then pleasure you."

_Best friends don't lie. Best friends do what's best for you. Blaze would only do this for my protection! _Draco kept telling himself as he said, slyly, "Just let me have my fun with her, and then she'll be gone! I'll forget all about her. You've got to admit, there's something about her that every guy wants. Girls like that, come once in a reign of darkness! I have to have her, at least for the hell of the ride."

"Whatever, be careful though. She's new and no one knows squat about her. She's trouble and I know it." Blaze kept mumbling the last phrase over and over. "Anyways, you know the future pretty well… What do you sense? Concentrate hard, Draco!"

Draco squinted and pounded his head. Everyone at the Slytherin table stared. First, he argued with Blaze, and now this? What was wrong with Draco Malfoy?

"Mind your own fucking business!" Blaze shouted.

A prefect had heard from the other side of the Great Hall. His voice had echoed. The prefect shouted, "Watch the language, Mr. Zabini!"

Blaze shouted back, "Fuck off, asshole!" 

_Yeah, that shut him up! Haha! _Thought Draco, as he tried to think about what was going on. "This has something to do with Kitty… and some other people. They're… unrecognizable. One, I think, looks a bit like me. Dumbledore… he's there, too. And so are we, so we have to stay here! I'm not for certain, though! The image is a bit foggy."

"I knew that Kitty was some bizarre bitch," Blaze started to mutter phrases upon phrases like that… Until everyone silenced and the Great Hall door opened…

***

"Oh my god! Would you just look at Diana and Piper! They're freaks!" giggled Cherry as she whispered to Perfect. Kitty overheard and giggled also.

"What? What happened? Huh?" asked Meredith. 

Harry and Ron took Diana and Piper on a little broom ride. Harry took Piper on his Firebolt, and Ron took Diana on his brand new Nimbus 2001. Aside from himself, Diana was the only one who had ever even SAT on the broom. Ron treasured it. Diana was special, though. 

Harry took Piper all over the quidditch grounds and around the top of the castle. Piper, although not afraid, wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's chest. She placed her head upon his back. He felt so warm to her touch, compared to the fast-blowing autumn wind, all around the two, flying more than 100 meters above ground. 

"Hey, are you afraid?" asked Harry, kindly.

Piper laughed, "Are you kidding me? I was chaser for about 3 years! Why would I be afraid?"

"Chaser? For three years? You want to take charge of the broom then?" Harry asked, a bit shocked at first.  
  


          "Sure, why not!" exclaimed Piper. She was thrilled. She hadn't ridden her own broom since Summer! Back at Terra, it was a bit too early to start quidditch practice. Harry's broom was a Firebolt. She gawked at the fact that Harry trusted her with his Firebolt! She, herself, owned a Nimbus 2001. Which was at the time, the third best broomstick on the market!  
  
          Harry swooped down, with Piper, hanging on to him, for fear of slipping off. Sure, she was a bit afraid, but with her flying skills, she wasn't about to admit it! Just before they landed, when they were still 5 feet from the field, Piper just jumped off.  
  


         "You shouldn't do that, you know? It's dangerous!" Harry warned. He swiftfully landed and got off his broom. The broom floated midair.  
  
          "Believe me, Harry! You haven't seen danger until you've seen me fly!" Piper remarked, smiling. She placed herself atop the broom, "Well, come on then!"  
  


          Harry looked a bit uneasy, but laughed and hopped on. "Believe me, you wouldn't KNOW how much danger I've seen and been in!"  
  
          "Oh, believe ME, I think I do! Let me guess, you're last name is Potter, right?!" Piper giggled. "I think I at least have a clue!" She joked as she kicked off the ground. Harry's feet grazed the grass.   
  
          Piper payed no attention to the speed or the crazy direction she was going. She laughed when she zoomed across the tops of trees in The Forbidden Forest and Harry exclaimed, "Where are you going?!" from behind her. She had no idea. She turned back and flew around the quidditch posts at one side of the field.   
  
          "I have no idea!" She laughed. Piper whirled and twirled. She whizzed around the whole quidditch field. She did spectacular twists and turns that Harry had never seen done before. Harry held on tight, one hand on Piper's waist, the other on the broom, for fear os slipping off. He looked shocked, because she most likely had less flying experience than he did! But then again, Harry wasn't able to practice during the Summer. Damn those Dursleys!  
  
          "I'm going to jump off, take control of the broom!" she shouted.  
  
          "What? You're crazy! Your 60 meters off the ground!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
          Piper had confused look on her face. She furrowed her brows, "Wait, what that's like ummm, 180ft high right?"  
  
          "I don't know!" said Harry, as they were going at a wicked fast pace.  
  
          "I don't care! Whatever, I'm doing it anyways. I've done it before," giggled Piper. "What's the matter? You scared?"  
  
          Harry gulped. He tried to look brave, and mumbled quietly, just loud enough for Piper to hear, "No, I'm just worried."  
  
          "Aww," said Piper. Harry nervously grabbed onto the broom, Piper did some outrageously extreme twirls and went down about 50ft and jumped off. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. She fell.  
  
          Harry took control of the broom and sped to the floor. When he finally landed, he went and ran to Piper, who was sprawled on her back, on the floor.  
***  
  
Far off into the distance...  
  
          "Oh, no! Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped. She attempted to run over to Piper and Hermione, wand in hand.  
  
          Kitty stuck out her hand. Kitty giggled. She mumbled to herself, "Not again! Piper!" She whispered to Hermione, "No, no! She's fine! Wait and see!"   
  
          "How can she be fine? SHE JUST JUMPED FROM 45 METERS IN THE AIR!!!!! I have to go and mend her, if I can! Then we have to bring her to the Hospital Wing! And just WHAT is so funny?" Hermione shouted as hard as she could whisper.

          Everyone around Hermione giggled. Amethyst stepped forward. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, you've only known Piper for no more than half a day, so you don't know her as well as we do!" Perfect said this over her stifled giggles.

          "Piper, you dawg, you!" Jake hooted. The rest of the boys just laughed. Kitty watched intently at what Piper was going to do, this time around, and how far she was going to go.

          Tom wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He placed his head on her shoulder, smelling her hair. "Don't worry!" He whispered, "You know she's okay!"

          Kitty relaxed a bit, and Tom didn't let go. 

***

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Harry asked. "Please wake up!" Piper was sprawled on her back. Harry hovered right above her. He kneeled next to her; his hands were placed on either side of her head, and his face was inches away from hers, studying her conditioning.

Piper opened her eyes. Harry's stomach was basically on top of hers, in an awkward slanted position.  Harry looked shocked that Piper could even open her eyes at all. After all, it was a pretty steep fall. Or maybe, Piper considered it a jump… anywayz…

"Harry…," She whispered, her voice was low and rasped.

"Oh, no, Piper! You're hurt! I can hear it in your voice! Let's get you to Pomfrey! Quick!" He pulled her close to him.

"Harry… I can't breathe!" Her voice was still, exasperated-sounding.

          Harry looked confused. He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at Piper strangely, "Huh? You can't breathe? But you jumped, not sank in water! What, do you like, need mouth-to-mouth?" He said the last part and a blush crept among his cheeks.

          "Harry, you're… crushing… my… rib cage!" Piper choked on her own breath.

          Harry rebounded off of her, and then his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. A little slowly, he pulled back. "Well, uh…sorry. Um, you're okay, then right?"

          "Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I would still like to have that mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Piper winked slyly.

          "That can be arranged," Harry leaned in. Piper was still, laying just there on the ground. 

She felt her palms sweat. She gazed into Harry's eyes, and searched. She searched his dark emerald eyes, for what she didn't know. And the distance between themselves grew shorter and shorter, as Harry knelt in.  

Harry leaned towards Piper. He had every intention of touching her soft lips with his own. He gazed from Piper's soft, dark brown, silky, curly hair to her light creamy mocha eyes. 

And then, the gap closed, and they kissed. It was sweet and blissful. All Harry could think of was how Piper's lips reacted to his. How she held back at first, but then gave it her all. All he could think of was how good her lips tasted, how soft and warm they were. And all Harry wanted to do, now and forever was to sit there, and caress Piper's lips with his own.

Piper felt lost. She was lost. Lost in clouds? No, a whirlwind. Nothing is clear. Everything's a mess and blurry. Only one thing is clear… Harry's lips. The kiss wasn't getting her woozy or giving her a lost of strength, she gained strength. She felt the need to return the kiss, just as fiercely as Harry did. And then they broke apart, not because one pushed the other away, but because now they BOTH were out of air. 

***

          "Oh my God!" Hermione shrieked. Strangely, a look of terror came on her face, no one understood why. 

          "Go Piper! Go Piper! It's your birthday, it's your birthday!" The boys chanted, happily.

          "MATING CALL!!!" Jay-Jay shouted. All the boys danced around in a circle like a tirbe. They shouted weird nature sounds. "Ah! Woo-ga goo da moo fa! Shrenk-ka-doodle! Trenka surmga trun!"

          All the girls clapped with the supposed beat and laughed. Kitty stood on the side, and just watched. She didn't join in, not because of idiocy, not because of fear of stupidity. Because as she watched her friends, their laughs echoed through her head. Hermione even joined in! Kitty felt as if she were home, once again.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

And so ends chapter 13! Didya like? Reviews, comments, feedback and questions or comments are gladly welcomed by that button down there which states that you can submit a review!

Preview: Next chapter, the meeting is explained, Diana's kissing scene: if anyone's cares, and MAJOR dosage of plot thickening! Chapter 14 will be the greatest! I know that you can't wait, and I can't either, so until next time!

Much Luv,

Kitty


	14. Sorry, Momi & Papi

CHAPTER FOURTEEN! WOAH! Hmmm…… I've thought of a MAJOR plot for this story! I mean, when I first started, the story was, Draco and "Kitty" ::cough::ME::cough::…….ANYwayz…they fall in love: the end. Now that I think about it, how pathetic a story that would be! But now, I have a whole Drama/Romance/Action thingy going on fer this story! Just you watch!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

          Kitty smiled a bit. It felt great to belong to somewhere, once again. She leaned against a wall of one of the many stands of the quidditch field. Her friends acted all crazy, as they had did many times before… back at Terra. 

But they were here now, and that was all that mattered. All of them were here now, together, at Hogwarts. And Kitty even made a few new friends! As Kitty stared and laughed, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of people walking towards the Quidditch Field. 

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Kitty shouted towards the middle of the field. Harry and Piper turned their faces up, and looked around. "OVER HERE!"

Far off into the distance of the field, Harry sniggered. Piper just blushed and giggled a bit. Harry got off of Piper slowly, but not before leaning over towards her ear. He quietly whispered, "Looks like we have an audience!"

"PEOPLE ARE COMING! YO! UNLESS YOU WANT TO GIVE THEM A FREE SHOW! I SUGGEST YOU CHILL FOR NOW! TELL DIANA!" Kitty warned. She cupped her hands over her mouth, in hopes they would hear her properly. 

Diana and Ron were inside one of the stands. What they were doing, Harry and Piper did not want to know. When Piper called over to them, her voice echoing over the field, Diana's head popped up. Her hair was a mess. Her lip gloss was smudged. Piper silently sweared to herself that she wouldn't ask… EVER.

Ron however… His shirt was halfway hanging off of him. His sweater from his mom wasn't on anymore. His hair stuck up in odd places and it was looking more fiery than usual. Harry and Piper stared, with mouths wide open, hanging off their jaws. Ron blushed, his ears turned a slight tint of hot pink. 

They got the hint that Kitty and Piper had given them. All four of them, Piper, Diana, Harry, and Ron, brushed themselves up. Whoever it was, they must have some intention of doing something, or else they wouldn't be here. It was unlikely that they, whoever they were, came to watch the two couples snogging.

Kitty squinted as she tried to see into the distance. The group came closer and closer, practically jogging towards them. Why on earth would anyone be coming to the Quidditch Field this time of the day? 

"Oh no!" shrieked Hermione, glancing at her wristwatch.

"What? What's wrong?" Kitty asked, a bit shocked at the outburst.

"We- we're- w- we're late for class!" Hermione panicked.

T.J leaned against the wall Kitty was on. He tried to suppress his laughter by clapping a hand over his mouth. Tom and the rest of the guys sniggered. In fact, right at the moment, Jake and Jay-Jay outbursted into huge fits of laughter.  

"Is that all?! You got us all worried and shit," Tom shrugged it off.

T.J. however, took it a little less lightly, "I mean, we can't be that late! We're new students. It's not like they expect us to know when to get to classes!"

"First off, I don't like your language. Please excuse yourself and your cussing," Hermione proclaimed in a snotty tone, "And is they shall blame anyone for being late to classes, it would be me, which is absolutely unfair! It would ruin my perfect attendance and affect my reputation as a student at Hogwarts and as the Gryffindor Prefect!"

"Chuh! Well, excuse us! You know what? If you're so worried, you go and get YOUR butt to classes. I'm sure we'll be okay without you!" Cherry was getting annoyed with Hermione. But, she wasn't really sure why. Why on earth was she getting pissed off at Hermione? She hadn't done anything to her!

"Too late! Look! Dumbledore's here! AND the other professors! They're probably here to take away my badge! And I just had it polished. Thanks SO much, you guys!" Hermione pouted.

Hermione was right, though, Kitty realized. The group of people had turned out to be Hogwarts professors heading towards them. As Kitty turned her head and vision towards the Quidditch Field, trying to avoid the professors, she saw that Harry and Ron, and Piper and Diana were heading towards them, too. Kitty gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, _We're in deep shit now_._ And it's only my first couple of weeks here! And the others' first day! Fuck!_

The professors got closer and closer. Any moment now, the group of students would receive definite punishment. Dumbledore was in lead, his shimmering robes falling out after him. The teachers were close behind. Madam Pomfry was also there, wand out. Hermione hadn't understood why she was there though. In just moments, Harry, Ron, Piper and Diana stood close to the rest of the group and Dumbledore approached the group of young witches and wizards. 

"All of you. Come with me. The professors and I have an important issue to discuss with all of you," was all Dumbledore said or commanded. All the while, a sparkle of excitement, worry and frustration were wrapped into his eyes. 

Kitty, Tom, Piper, Harry, Diana, Ron, Amethyst, Jake, Meredith, Jay-jay, Cherry, T.J, and Hermione all did as they were told. The teachers led them to the Hogwarts Castle. Oddly enough, Madam Pomfrey stood behind the crowd, as if guarding someone from leaving the large group. What on earth? 

"We're in deep shit, aren't we?" Kitty heard Tom whisper to Hermione.

Hermione gave a sigh. She rolled her eyes, stopped and went to face Tom, "Well, geez, I really don't know, what do you suppose?"

Kitty stood close behind and overheard. She let out a huge laugh. Then she noticed how loud it was, echoing, and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Still yet, her giggles got through. Tom heard and stopped in his tracks. He waited until he was walking, level to Kitty, her mouth still covered with her hand. She realized how stupid she looked, and lowered her hand slowly to her side. 

"Think that's funny, do you?" He questioned.

Kitty smiled, but silently shook her head. She couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie. You find this funny. I'll show you funny!" Tom reached over to Kitty's sides and tickled her. 

Kitty couldn't help herself anymore. She laughed, and bent over. She couldn't breathe. She playfully smacked Tom and said between breaths, "Stop it, Tom!"

Tom refused to stop. He continued tickling her while replying, "Aww, come on, Kat. You KNOW you love it!" 

Kitty laughed. She fell to the floor laughing. She pounded the floor for breath. Tom knelt the floor, lending a hand to Kitty. She stopped laughing and gracefully took his hand as he lifted her back up, "Why, thank you kind sir!"

"You're very welcome, madam!"

Madam Pomfrey saw the whole thing. She gave a look of worry and disapproval. "Mr. Felton and Ms. Salem! I suggest you stop the horseplay right now! Someone could get hurt or seriously injured!"

Tom and Kitty looked back at her. Then they turned to face each other. Both were receiving and giving a very confused look. 

"Who's that?" Tom questioned.

"Well- I- I don't know, actually," this caused Kitty to laugh some more, for some awkward reason, and Tom kept walking, staring at her. 

Hermione butted in, "That's the school's nurse, Madam Pomfrey."

Tom and Kitty nodded their heads in recognition in unison and just kept walking, with the rest of the group.

***

In a matter of minutes, the group reached the doors of Hogwarts and was led back inside the huge mysterious castle. Dumbledore led them to a HUGE room, through a secret passageway that Hermione had never seen before. She noted that it seemed as if Dumbledore was trying to avoid the Great Hall. Why? She didn't know. It also seemed as if all the students were already in the Great Hall. There was much noise protruding from the small crack at the opening of the doors. 

They were led into a grand room. It looked much like a meeting room of some sort, large enough for many, many, people to hold conferences in. It was lit by a candlelight chandelier, which hung overhead, high above. The ceiling was painted gorgeously with angels, clouds, and had many other distinguishing figures. In the center of the room, was a huge, long, wooden table. Chairs aligned the table, nicely polished wood that was finished. 

Dumbledore turned to face them for the first time since the journey from the field to here, wherever this was. He waved his hand, from the students and staff to the table, a gesture that they may sit wherever they felt comfortable. The students approached the table, slowly and cautiously. As they reached sittings, the chairs gracefully pulled themselves back, by magic. The teachers and students sat, so did the nurse. 

Piper refused to sit down. She wouldn't budge. Her chair was empty, she stood still by it. She had a nervous look on her face and bit her lower lip. Her hands trembled. 

Dumbledore said, with a calm voice, "Sit down, Piper."

"How do you know my name?"

"As your new Headmaster, I think it would be my duty to know who my students are, don't you think?"

"Well, out of all the new students in the room, how on Earth do you distinguish her from the rest of us, as Piper L. Minoa?!" Amethyst was quick witted and hurried to defend Piper's 'case.' She crossed her arms, and looked all-knowingly from where she sat, at the Headmaster.

"You all have photographic evidence of your appearances in your student/ pupil profiles. Headmaster Diaz just had them sent over recently. Now, if you would just sit down Miss Minoa, we have very important matters to discuss with you." Dumbledore announced, defending himself, a faded twinkle in his eyes.

Perfect opened her mouth, gaping, as if trying to get something out. She thought better of it and just closed her mouth. She looked annoyed, which amused Jake. 

Jake leaned over towards her, and lightly whispered, "Don't worry, you may not win every argument, but you've always won my heart and respect."

This made Perfect lighten up a bit. Well, it was true, wasn't it? After all, he was the guy who traveled, as fast as he could, to the Airport before she could board the airplane to the United Kingdom. This way, they could be together. It had to be worth something right? 

Jake leaned back over to his own chair. His one simple statement meant so much to Amethyst. In fact, it meant the world at the moment. She felt his hand grasp for hers, out of her lap, and held it tight underneath the table.

"I- I'm- I am NOT sitting down to discuss anything with you!" Piper 

exclaimed. Her voice echoed all over the big, ancient room.  
          

"And why not, may I ask?" Dumbledore questioned, leaving her to her own rights and decisions and not forcing her to answer or sit with his high authority.   
          

Piper's lower lip trembled. She didn't know what to answer. Something just didn't feel right to her. "I… I can feel, or you know what? Sense, yeah, that's the word I was looking for. I think I can almost, like, sense these things, you know? And it just- it's like- well, it feels like as if something wrong's happening."  
          

"She's right. I- I think I might be feeling it, too. Things like this have happened before, these feelings, and then something wrong came along. All the time, and it's strange, and I just haven't had the guts to say anything. You know, knowing the people of society, EVEN in the wizarding world, they'd think I was hallucinating, you know?" Kitty confessed.  
          

"Oh my god! You guys too? I thought maybe it was just like, something bad I ate, but then that wouldn't make any sense, because I mean, I wasn't EATING before I found out that my uncle died in that accident, or when Spam got ran over…" T.J. babbled on.  
          

"Something bad's happening, isn't it? Or going to happen? Tell us, professors, now that we all confess our inner senses, we gotta know what's up here!" Diana complained.  
          

Dumbledore smiled, a wise all-knowing type of smile. "Settle down, children. Piper, please, sit down. For once, don't be impatient and listen. Madam Pomfrey, will you please take Kitty out of this room for the remainder of this conversation?"  
          

"Wait. What?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I DESERVE TO BE IN THIS CONVERSATION JUST AS MUCH AS ANY OF YOU DESERVE TO BE! I have a right to know what's going on, here! And I KNOW ya'll ain't be talking 'bout me behind my back… shi-it." Kitty drawled out the word 'shit', as she usually did when telling someone off.   
          

"I agree! I mean, what are we gonna be talking 'bout that we can't have Kitty listening in?" demanded Hyper.  
          

"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore waved her off.   
          

The nurse walked over to Kitty's seat. She looked down disapprovingly. She also frowned upon Kitty. Kitty looked up to see her face staring intensely at her. "Miss Salem, either you get up, right this instant, or I shall have to body bind you and FORCE you to walk upstairs to the hospital wing."  
          

"Damn," Kitty gulped and slowly got up. She followed the school nurse, as she was told, and gradually got towards the door. When she reached the door, however, Kitty grabbed onto the door frame, with both hands. The nurse was pulling her sideways by grabbing her legs, which hurt intensely. And as her grasp left the door frame, she shouted, "Oh, man! You guys suck!" And then, she fell. She got back on her legs and unwillingly marched alongside Madam Pomfrey.

"WATCH THAT LANGUAGE! Merlin, I hope she isn't hurt!" Dumbledore shouted, loud enough for Kitty and Pomfrey to hear outside, in the hallway. "Now, as you've already been told, you are here so that we may discuss an important issue with all of you."

By now, Piper had been shocked and overwhelmed with the fact that all of her friends, had that slight numbness in their sides and tingle in their minds, as she did. She slumped down into her chair, and those sitting next to her, (Harry and Tom) heard her mumble, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" and some nonsensical whimpered out words which sounded like, "Hmm, errrrr, hmmmmh, leeeeeech," which turned out to be a LOT of grumbling and moaning. 

"Before Piper feels her ESP- powers, or anyone of you all with your ESP powers kicking in, we shall contin-," Dumbledore was cut off, before he could finish explaining. 

"WHAT?!" the students shouted, some of them with anger in their voices, others with fear or confusion.

"ESP, you know, the term that was the shortened version of the word defining as Extra Sensory-."

"We already KNOW what ESP is. But get back to the other part about US having ESP!" Hermione demanded. 

"Well, I was just about to explain EVERYTHING, Miss Granger. However, I believe I was rudely interrupted, was I not?" Dumbledore spoke gently.

"Oh. Sorry, professor, we certainly didn't mean to, I mean, this does come as a bit of shock, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes, well, be that as it may, might I continue?" He asked. The whole room, excluding the teachers, nodded their heads. "Thank you. As I was saying… Ancient prophets and scrolls have been discovered down in Egypt recently. It took a considerably long while to translate them, but researchers think they have finally unlocked the code and have learned the mysteries of most of the scrolls."

"But, Albus, what does any of this have to do with the girl?" McGonnagall asked, impatiently. 

Tom raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'the girl.' _Wait, they can't be talking about Kitty, can they? And why the hell did they drag her out of the room? With the nurse, of all people? Is she sick? What the fuck is going on here? And where the hell do they get that WE, of all people have ESP?!_

"I will get to that, Minerva. The scrolls foretold the rising and falling of a dark wizard, whom planned to rule the world in his reign of evil…" 

Harry wondered aloud, "Voldemort." 

"Yes, that's what they believe."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "They?"

"The researchers. The scrolls tell how he shall kill all who disobey, and will one day, be destroyed, only to be revived from his weakened state, years afterward."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione shouted.

"He will rule over all once again, and threaten, and no more run this earth into the living gates of hell for eternity. Only one may stop him, one special child."

Ron winced, and said through the corners of his mouth, "It's Harry, isn't it?"

"That's what they thought at first, but it turns out, the child, as of now, is unborn. So, no, it isn't Harry. In fact, these legends foretold that the child of the Master of All Evil, as they had described him, would be the chosen one to destroy the reign of immorality, disaster, and terror. Of course, there was a certain reason to why it was just the child. The aunts and uncles helped. It turned out they had certain training, both physically and mentally and had developed abnormal magical powers, resulting in the Dark Lord's defeat."

Snape butt in, "Excuse me for saying so, and if I sound rude, but if the child is unborn, what on earth good does that do us, right now?"

"Ahh, Severus, the child is to be born in May. Which is, only about six months from now."

"But, Albus, we don't know where this child is, or whom it belongs to. Most likely, it is in Voldemort's care, if it is his child. That is, assuming he knows about it, and wants to keep it."

"We already know about the child and where it is. And no, he doesn't know he has an unborn child. It JUST so happens that, the girl whom was just here, proclaiming that we all," Dumbledore paused, finding the right phrase, but finding no other, continued, "Ahem, that we all… 'sucked' is pregnant."

"WHAT?!" The whole room full of students shouted. 

The teachers got anxious and worried. They murmured such phrases as, "It can't be!" "Who was that girl, anyway?" "This better not be a trick." 

Tom was having a shock attack. He basically was hyperventilating, also. "Kitty? MY Kat? Kitty Salem, my girlfriend? She's pregnant?! She c- She- She CAN'T be! It- I- It's not possible." He rested his index and middle fingers on the side of his forehead, rubbing as if he had some headache. And then, he sat bolt up right from his current, slouched down and miserable position. "Oh no!"

"Wait, you're trying to tell us, that our best friend, Kitty, is currently pregnant with the Dark Lord's son or daughter," Piper panicked.

"And that her future son or daughter will have to go and kill the Dark Lord himself." Cherry added.

"All of this, of course, with the help of the kid's aunts and uncles…," T.J. trailed off.

"Who have 'special powers'," Jake reminded.

"Yeah, who have special powers," T.J. added. 

Amethyst finally shouted, "When Kitty ONLY has ONE little sister, in the THIRD year, who happens to be FAILING a few of her classes?!"

"Believe or not, many people believe that the before said is true. Except for the last statement. Didn't ever occur to you, throughout this entirely heated discussion, as to WHY you all have ESP, or have any of you ever done magic, without even using your wand?" Dumbledore suggested that they think about this.

Realization hit all of the students dead in the face, and the teachers finally understood what was going on. All of the Kitty's friend moaned, in unison, "Oh… OH NO!"

***

          Kitty was led from her comfy position, next to Tom in the 'meeting room,' as she had called it in her sense of awe when she entered the room, and had been relocated in the medical wing of the Hogwarts castle. She found herself sitting on one of the beds in the wing, staring at miscellaneous portraits. She also stared at the many varieties or medicines, treatments, and remedies in all of the medicine cabinets. 

          Every once in a while, she saw a girl with bright red hair, who looked a year or so younger than Kitty did, walk into the room. She had dotted and dashed, visible, reddish-brownish freckles, spread evenly throughout the bridge of her nose and around her cheeks. They didn't look crowded, but spread out open and widely, and stood out nicely against her pale complexion. Kitty just took her as one of the nurses in training, here at the Hospital wing. It was around the girl's third visit, did Kitty notice who she was.

          "You Ron's 'lil sis, right? Um, Ginny, wasn't it?" Kitty asked, still sitting at the foot of the hospital bed, her feet dangling and kicking off the sides, asking the girl's turned back.

          Ginny turned around, her hair following the head, the curls landed back on the opposite shoulder they had rested upon, earlier. "Oh! Kitty! How are you? What are you doing in the Hospital wing?"

          Kitty laughed, "I was dragged here. That Pomfrey lady ended up giving me some tests or some shit." 

          "You were brought in here for tests?" Ginny took a couple of steps towards the bed, and took the clipboard hanging off the foot of it.

          "Hey! They have clipboard-thingies here? Give me! I wanna see that!"

          "Oh. My. God." Ginny gasped.

          "What? What happened? TELL ME!" 

          "Um, Hold- er… Hold on, I- I have to go and, um, and go make sure if this clipboard is correct." Ginny rushed off to the Nurse's office. 

          Kitty muttered under her breath, "Damn."

***

          Maybe half an hour later, Ginny STILL hadn't came back. Kitty tired of just sitting around, so she got up, and walked up and down. A couple of times, she jumped up on the other beds. She also had a fun time visiting the other patients. The ones that were ALLOWED to be visited, anyway.

          "Hey!" Kitty shouted to a boy, maybe Ginny's age. 

          "Oh, um, hi. Do… well, do I know you?" He asked. His pale blonde/ sandy brown hair fell in front of his face as he sat up, on the bed. He lifted his hand and pushed his hair back. 

          "No, not really, I'm just bored… and if I weren't, I wouldn't be here, let me tell ya." Kitty laughed. 

          "Um, well…?" Kitty could tell he was a bit confused.

          She curiously asked, "So, what happened to you?"

          "Well, I was in the Dark Room, and I was processing my photos. But it turns out, somehow, someone messed with the chemicals in there and I accidently burned myself with some acid, that I took for regular water." And as he finished, he stared down at the cast on his arm. "Madam Pomfrey said that I could resume classes tomorrow, though. But, my pictures are ruined… I kinda of knocked down a lot of things and ruined stuff, 'cos I got all jumpy. I mean, acid… acid hurts."

          Kitty laughed. She looked at his bedside table, and his camera sat there. She picked it up, not asking (a/n: how rude!) and stared. "My grandparents used to have one just like this…"

          "Yeah, it's a pretty old model, I might be getting a new one for Christmas, though."

          As Kitty examined the camera, she noticed something engraved in it. "Um, C.C?" She read aloud.

          "Oh, Colin Creevy. That's me, well, my name anyway." Colin chuckled.

          "Ooooooh." Kitty continued examining the lens, and pretending as if she took pictures, and was having a nice time with Colin. 

          Kitty sniffled, after a while, and held back a few tears. The access water blurred her vision, and as she blinked, droplets rushed in a race, out of her eyes, streaming down her face. She sat on Colin's bed, and teared, crying silently. She gave no attention to her wet tears, and continued toying with the camera, being very careful as not to break it.

          Colin noticed, but really didn't know what exactly to say. "Are..well… um… Ar- Are you alright, there?"

          "Oh, well… my grandparents used to have a camera exactly like this, and, well… they're… gone now."

          "Oh, I'm sorry. You okay?"

          "Yeah, yeah, I'm- I- You know what? I'm fine. Never been better." She lied through sniffles and tried to hold back more tears.

          "You sure?"

          "Hmmm? Oh. Yeah, positive," She wiped her tears on her sleeve.

          "Okay, then," Colin was still a bit unsure, "What'd you say your name was?"

          "Kitty. Kitty Salem."

          "Oh, and why are YOU here?"

          "Well, I don't think I can say, but basically, Pomfrey dragged me out of… something… and then, I was brought up here to be put through testing… I dunno." 

          "Oh."

          "Well, I best be off, got to get back to MY bed." Kitty laughed, a bit, the laughter was choked because her throat was insecure from her crying. 

          "It was nice talking to you, then." Colin waved, as Kitty nodded and walked down the room's halls between the beds and walked to the end of the room, were her bed was. 

***

          When Kitty got to her bed, she fully closed the curtain around her, hiding her from ANYONE'S view. Right now, she felt like shit and just needed to be alone, and away from… from… from EVERYTHING and EVERYONE.

          Her shoulder-bag sat on the bedside table, and she brought into her lap, lazily. She still sniffed back tears, as she searched for something inside the pockets. She pulled out certain needed things… Quill, Parchment, and two of her most loved books. Her Anonymous Notebook, and… The Scrapbook.

          The scrapbook sat on her lap, and for a few moments, she just stared at the cover, afraid to open it. She took as big a breath as she could from her stuffed up nose, and opened the book to the first page, filled with dozens of photos, some cut out, others, left original, and untouched.

          As she stared at the pictures, she smiled for a moment. An old balding Chinese man, standing next to his wife, who's hairs were gray and white. She knelt down by a baby girl, maybe only a year or less old, sitting in a walker. She got up, from babying the child, who Kitty recognized as herself, and and stood next to her husband, leving the baby unattended for a few seconds. And they stood, smiling, and they waved… waved at Kitty once more. 

          Kitty unconsciously waved back at the photo. "Hey, Grandma. Hey, Grandpapa. I miss you." She kissed the tips of her fingers, and brought them up to her grandparents' faces. They just smiled.

          Kitty opened out her Anonymous and Miscellaneous Notebook. She still held the scrapbook open, and had the notebook on one lap, the scrapbook on the other. She sat, crying silently, and she began to write, until Ginny would come back.

***

Dear Ma & Papa,

I miss you terribly. I've been crying again, as usual. You know I only write when I cry or feel bad. Mom would remind me of how when I was little, and was crying as loud as possible, you guys would say, "Let the poor girl cry. It's for the best, and she's getting what she needs to say, out!" Right before you ran up to me and comforted me.

I can't say that I remember those times, I was only a couple of months old, but thank you. Thinking back on it, I can only imagine how much that would've meant to me. And it still means a lot to me now. I know now, that I can cry, without feeling bad. I can only remember of things from when I was one.

I'm in the Hospital Wing, here at my new school. No, I'm not hurt, or anything. They brought me in for tests. I grew bored and decided to chat with other people. I saw this boy, his name was Colin. He has the exact camera you used to have.

I remember when I turned one, and it was my birthday. And all I could remember was a lot of flash and clicking noises, and I also remember eating a lot of cake, and a lot of other people there. I can't remember ever seeing Momi or Papi there. Maybe they were too busy taking care of business at the ministry. But I remember that the both of you were there, and I remember laughing and smiling a lot. 

I took out the scrapbook, again. They're the only memories I can recall. I know that you must have loved me a lot, to have me around you so much. Or maybe it was because Momi and Papi were never around. Either way, you cared for me, and thank you for that. I may not remember a lot, but what I do remember, I will always keep as a treasure.

And… And I remember, I was there, the night He came. There was a blinding green flash of light. And you fell to the floor, lifeless. I think I must've have took you for taking a nap time. Of course, I don't recall much. He left then, and I think now, that maybe he didn't think I was going anywhere. I could hardly walk, much less run back then. 

 He never came back. And I remember seeing Momi and Papi come home that night. She was crying a lot, and Papi… Papi was hugging her a lot. Of course, I didn't recognize what was going on. How could I? 

And I'm sorry. Sorry I was just a baby. Sorry that I couldn't have been older. Sorry I couldn't use magic to protect you. Sorry I couldn't remember anything from the past. I'm sorry I didn't have enough teeth to bite his leg off. Sorry I couldn't warn anybody. Sorry I couldn't get help for you. And I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't save you. 

                             Love always,

                                     Kat


End file.
